Jenna Heroin of Nome
by Janus oberoth
Summary: After a wolves attack, Jenna decides protect her family without matter the cost. She will protect her daughter getting into a nightmare that no female dog wants to live.
1. Love and Sacrifice

Jenna gets out of her home with care, she had managed to slip out of the grasp of Rosy. The female walks on the streets of Nome that are in silence, she stops and gasps when she sees the body of a dog on the street.

She sees a puddle of blood around him, she pants and keeps walking. Some meters ahead she sees two dogs more, they are dead. Jenna does not recognize them because perhaps they belong the two teams of sleigh that had come to Nome two days ago.

Jenna swallows hard while she feels completely worried for her family. The attack had been so suddenly and very hard. There are bodies of dogs in the streets and two dead people too.

Jenna feels uneasy by this images.

She observes as there are some wounded dogs that cry for help, some dogs are with them and they try to help in what they can. Jenna gets to the post office and her heart jumps with joy seeing that Kodi and Dingo rest side by side, they lick their injuries while they remain hidden in an alley.

Jenna gets close to them and licks their faces rapidly.

"You are ok" Jenna says while some tears appear in their eyes seeing that her children are alive.

"We are ok." Dingo says while he licks the injury of his leg. Jenna sees that they are hurt and there is blood staining snow. Both had been hurt hard, when she is sure that her sons will be all right, she puts her attention on Balto.

He is next to her children, his eyes are closed and he has an injury on his head, it bleeds weakly.

"Balto" Jenna says licking Balto's face, she feels the taste of the dry blood on the face and Balto's snout. In spite of her efforts, he does not wake up, Jenna licks him with more speed.

"Mom, he is all right, but he is unconscious due to the injury on his head." Dingo says looking at his father.

Jenna stops and she cleans her eyes feeling some tears on them, seeing her mate and her wounded children is what less she wants.

Jenna sees that a dog passes running in the street and other ones more follows him.

"What is happening?" Dingo asks to the dogs that run in the street.

"We all are getting together to listen to the demands of the wolves." Katalog says when he stops for a moment before he continues running down the street. Jenna gets out of the alley and she sees a great multitude of dogs at two streets down from there.

"I will go to see what happens" Jenna says while she gets out of the alley and she walks toward the multitude of dogs that are together. They all talk anxiously and exchange the information that they have about their friends.

Jenna sees a female dog of red fur behind the multitude, Jenna runs rapidly towards her daughter.

"Saba" Jenna says when she arrives next to her daughter and she begins to nuzzle her.

"Mom" Saba says while she embraces her mother with force. Jenna embraces her and she comforts to Saba trying to calm her, she knows that her daughter was completely terrified by what she had seen.

"Calm down Saba" Jenna says while she caresses her daughter's back slowly. She feels that her daughter holds her with force. Jenna sees that four wolves get close to them with a soft and malicious smile.

Jenna releases Saba, two of Saba's friends meet with her daughter. Jenna puts her attention on what it is happening.

The main wolf is a brown, he stops in front of the dogs of Nome. Doc get close to wolves.

"What do you want?" Doc asks looking at the wolf. He smiles just like his companions.

"Our leader is interested a lot in one of the females that lives here, he saw her close to the rock of the bear around two days ago. She is a beautiful, red- fur female with a golden heart hanging from a purple collar." The wolf says while he looks at the dogs, the multitude he gets surprised listening to wolves representative.

"We want to take her back to our pack or we will continue the attack." The wolf says smiling maliciously while he licks his mouth and the rest of wolves laugh. Jenna sees at her right and she gets surprised seeing that Saba no longer is close to her.

She looks from one side to the other to look for Saba, but she does not find her. Jenna turns over and she starts to walk rapidly by the streets, she sniffs the snow tracking her daughter.

"I must find her first." Jenna thinks while she looks for Saba with despair. Jenna expects that she had not made an attempt to flee of the town because the wolves would certainly catch her.

Jenna finally finds the trail of Saba, she follows it while her scent becomes stronger as she comes closer.

Jenna follows the trail to an alley, she observes that Saba is to the bottom of the alley with her best friends, Jenna gets close to her daughter slowly.

Saba is sitting and backed against the wooden wall while she covers her face with her forepaws.

"Saba" Jenna says while he comes closer and she moves the forepaws of Saba. Jenna sees as tears slip on the cheeks of her daughter, Jenna's paw cleans the tears of Saba.

"Everything will come out all right." Jenna says smiling at Saba and trying to show herself calm. Jenna notices that somebody enters in the alley, she turns over and observes that Doc comes closer with Katalg. They stop next to Jenna.

"We had a meeting with all the dogs of Nome, we decide that we will not accept the terms of the wolves." Doc says looking at Jenna and Saba. Saba smiles and she feels content when feels completely relieved, but Jenna does not smile.

"No, Katalg you must go with the leader of the wolves and say him that the female that they want will go with them." Jenna says looking at Katalg. He gets surprised just like Doc, Saba and the two other females cannot believe Jenna's words.

"Saba" Jenna says putting her look in Saba. She looks at her completely terrified and surprised.

"I will not go." Saba says while she tries to move back more, but the wall behind her back stops her.

"Saba " Jenna repeats while she gets close to her daughter, she even tries to move back feeling a great fear.

"I will not go, you cannot oblige me." Saba says growling and crying of impotence to feel completely betrayed by her mother.

"Saba!" Jenna says speaking up. Saba stops and looks at with surprise to her mother. This is the first time that she raises her voice to her.

"Take off your collar." Jenna says while she looks at her daughter, she does not move by the surprise.

"Quickly!" Jenna orders. Saba rapidly takes off her collar and she throws it in front of Jenna as if it was some kind of poisonous serpent on her neck. Saba and the other ones get surprised when Jenna takes off her bandanna and she leaves it on the snow.

Jenna with a fast movement slides the collar of Saba on her neck. Saba looks at with surprise at her mother, Jenna looks like her.

"Katalg, go with the wolves and announce them than the female dog that want will be with them soon, also inform this to our friends and my children in order that they say absolutely nothing; they are the only ones that know the truth because it seems to me that those wolves do not know exactly to whom they are looking for." Jenna says looking at Katalg.

"Hurry up, they will not have a lot of patience." Jenna says looking at Katalg. He looks at her surprised and he nods before getting out of the alley.

Saba looks at with surprise Jenna, she smiles and takes her bandanna. Jenna slides her bandanna on the neck of Saba that does not resist. Jenna begins to tie a little better the bandanna in order that this is well-placed on the neck of her daughter.

"Stay here and do not get out, please take care of Rosy and try to be with her all the time. Luckily she will not become aware of the exchange." Jenna says while she finishes fixing the bandanna.

"You don't need to do this, Doc said…" Saba says looking at her mother, she smiles smoothly.

"He said that, but you do not understand the implication of this; Wolves will attack us again and they will kill us in addition to take you with them" Jenna says looking at Saba. She gets surprised and he realizes that her mother had considered this rapidly.

"Why?..." Saba asks looking at Jenna. She smiles on her calmly.

"In this life I have priorities Saba, Rosy and her family can be hurt or dying; your father in addition to your brothers are wounded and they will not be able to survive a new attack." Jenna says looking at Saba.

"Besides there is you, Saba" Jenna says laying her right front paw on the paw of Saba, tears flow of the eyes of the daughter of Jenna. She cleans them slowly, Saba holds the paw of her mother while she cleans her right cheek.

"But mom those wolves want…" Saba says without having the courage to pronounce that word that makes she get a lump in her throat.

"You are a young and innocent girl, I know what they want and with more reason it must be me who go with them because I have more experience on this matter and I think that I will be able to handle it better." Jenna says doing a funny face trying to encourage to Saba.

"I have something for your father, tell him that it is in the hole of our tree, I wanted to give it to him this afternoon, but there will not be a walk in the forest." Jenna says while she sighs with melancholy, she smiles smoothly seeing that Saba still looks at her with surprise and incredulity.

"You will understand me when you feel it here" Jenna says at the moment of laying her right front paw on the stomach of Saba. She looks at with the eyes opened at Jenna, her mother smiles at her smoothly.

"It is time to move." Jenna says standing up and starting to walk toward the entrance of the alley with Doc. But a sudden pull stops her, Saba is behind her holding her by the tail.

"You will not go" Saba says while she holds Jenna's tail to impede that she moves.

"I must do it, Saba" Jenna says the moment that she achieves to free her tail.

"I will not allow it." Saba says putting herself in front Jenna's way. Jenna looks at her without saying nothing, Doc gets surprised when Jenna grabs to Saba by the scruff of the neck and she throws her against the wall of a house in the right side.

The body of Saba hits the ground, she does not move while she remains unconscious. Jenna gets close to her and she nuzzles her affectionately.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Jenna says the moment that he cleans the tears that are on her eyes.

"Take care of her and do not allow her going out until everything is finish." Jenna says looking at the two friends of Saba. They only nod in silence, Jenna and Doc begin to walk on the streets of Nome and they go where the other ones are waiting for them.

"We will not forget this." Doc says looking at Jenna. She nods while she knows that the most important thing is her family and the family of Rosy. Jenna enters in the main street and observes that dogs still are together.

Jenna gets close to the place where her sons are resting, they look at her with surprise.

"Katalg told us about the plan and we do not approve it" Dingo says looking at Jenna. She does not get surprised by this, it is what she expected.

"I'm sorry, but it is the only way" Jenna he says while she downs her head to have it at the same level as the faces of her sons.

"Not mom, we will fight" Kodi says trying standing up, but he falls down.

"You will not do nothing, now listen to me with a lot of attention, now your sister requires all your support and love, you must take care of her as her older brothers." Jenna instructs looking at her two children.

They try to say something, but Jenna's hard look impedes it. She sees to Balto and she nuzzles him affectionately.

"I love you, Balto" Jenna says at the moment that two tears appear in their eyes. She cleans her tears and she licks the faces of her two children before starting to walk toward the dogs of the town that split to permit that Jenna passes among them.

"Jenna" Dixie says whispering when her friend passes in front of her. Jenna goes out from among the multitude and she gets close to the wolves.

"Uhmmm really she is very beautiful." The main wolf says while he moves around Jenna looking at her with desire.

The wolf does a facial expression to Jenna and the other wolves, they begin to move and get out of the town. Jenna observes over her right shoulder to give a final look to her friends before follow the wolves.

In her inside Jenna feels calm knowing that her family and her girl will be out of danger now, but she also feels fear because he knows very well what awaits to her.

BALTO, JENNA KATALG, SABA, KODI, DINGO, DOC, DIXIE © UNIVERSAL

WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH


	2. The leader of the pack

Jenna walks in middle of her capturers, all of them enter in the forest where they meet with many other wolves that rapidly put her attention in Jenna. She notices the looks of desire in those wolves, but they do not touch her at all.  
The wolves and Jenna begin to walks, she feels that her paws sink in snow, Jenna looks around to memorize their route to make good use of any opportunity of escape that she could have in the future.  
The group walks during three hours until the leader stops.  
"You know what you should make." The leader says seeing on his shoulder a gray wolf that is at the right side of Jenna. She does not understand what happens and gets surprised when the gray wolf jumps on her and everything suddenly turns black.  
Jenna opens her eyes and feels a great pain in her head, she observes the snow that moves, and her blurred gaze becomes clear after some moments. Jenna gets surprised noticing that she lies on the back of one of the wolves that charges her.  
The wolf realizes that she is awake and he shakes off top to Jenna, she falls on snow while wolves surround her. Jenna stands up and looks at surroundings, she notices that trees are different just like the scenery.  
"Did you expect to escape?" The leader says smiling while he looks at Jenna. The other wolves laugh too while Jenna realizes that they knew very well what she planned to make. Wolves oblige her to stand up and continue with the long walk.  
Jenna walks next to the wolves for many days, at nights they rest in caves and covered sites. In spite of the fact that wolves sleep, Jenna does not dare to try to flee, in more than an occasion she had thought that she found the right time, but one of the wolves always seemed to read her mind.  
She before sleeping grabs the collar of Saba and she sniffs it, Jenna perceives the aroma of the fur in the collar. One tears moves down on her cheek at the thought of her daughter and the rest of her family, she misses them a lot.  
Finally Jenna from the distance sees that they go toward a great forest near a mountain. The highland peaks are surrounded by thick mist, Jenna feels a scary when they enter the forest and several wolves appear ahead of them.  
The leader talks with the wolves and they nod before disappearing between the trees again. Jenna goes after the group, they avoid trees on its way until they get to the base of a mountain where there is a cave.  
Wolves enter in the cave, Jenna walks on a tunnel while she listens voices and noises at the end of the tunnel, and the group enters in a cave. Jenna sees a great group of wolves distributed by all of the place.  
Some are nibbling bones and the food remnants in another side there are a couple of wolves copulating.  
Jenna puts her attention and opens her eyes with surprise and consternation when she sees two adult wolves with a young she-wolf. One of the wolves drags the girl, she tries to flee.  
"Please not dad… please" She implores while his father catches her and he pushes her toward the wolf that smiles content.  
"It is a deal." The other wolf says taking a leg a caribou and passing it to the girl's father. He takes his food and he goes away while the other wolf drags along the daughter to a hole. The girl shrieks asking for help while the other wolves do nothing and many of them even offer themselves for being next one in the row.  
Jenna cannot avoid feeling disgusted by this reason, but she should put her attention in her own situation.  
The leader stops in front of a hole and he enters in him, one of the wolves pushes Jenna to force her to enter.  
She goes after the wolf and they enter in one smaller chamber, this chamber is tenuous illuminated by the light that seeps in through a crack. In the roof, a little puddle is formed at the bottom of the chamber, the water drops from the roof adds more water in the puddle.  
The wolf gets out of the chamber and he leaves alone to Jenna, she listens the echo of the drop falling in the water puddle. Jenna looks at her surroundings and observes several caribou bones, the place frightens Jenna.  
She closes her eyes to try calming down, but some steps in the tunnel obliges her to open her eyes. Jenna sees that a black wolf enters in the chamber, a scary shake travels by Jenna's spine.  
The wolf is big, bigger than Steele. His yellow eyes are penetrating and cold, those eyes makes that Jenna trembles with fear, she notices a great scar that goes over his right eye.  
"Finally you are here." The wolf says smiling and licking his mouth. He gets close to Jenna and he begins walking to her around. Jenna feels uncomfortable while he sniffs her slowly, her nose moves in her fur.  
His hot respiration moves Jenna's fur. He and smile he content while Jenna does not move.  
"Sweet thing, tell me what it is your name." The wolf says looking at Jenna directly to the eyes.  
"My name is Jenna." Jenna responds swallowing hard. He smiles while he sees Jenna with desire.  
"Mine is Lucius and you now are in territory of the Boreal clan." The wolf says observing to Jenna, he analyzes each part of her body with the gaze.  
"Why am I here?" Jenna asks looking at Lucius. He smiles smoothly and he gets close to Jenna and licks Jenna's face slowly, Jenna pushes aside her face. The wolf smiles seeing that she is reticent.  
Lucius moves his body, his snout moves through the back of Jenna, he introduces his snout below the tail of Jenna and tries to get to her crotch. Jenna does not move and Lucius gets upset, he without care grabs Jenna's tail and he pulls it up.  
Jenna shrieks with pain while he pulls her tail to raise it and to oblige her to bend forward.  
Jenna's chin touches chamber's hard ground, she moans of pain and one tears escape of his right eye to feel exposed in this way. She only was going to raise her tail for Balto and nobody else.  
Jenna feels that he moves his snout up and down on his vulva. Lucius enjoys the soft aroma of the slit of Jenna, the tears slip of the cheeks of Jenna, she again moans with pain when Lucius releases her tail and her body falls ashore.  
"Your smell is better than the one of our females." Lucius says while he looks at Jenna. He smiles seeing that she cleans her tears. At that moment a wolf gets in the chamber and he gets close to Lucius, he whispers something to the ear of his leader.  
"Let's go, I see you later babe." Lucius says looking at Jenna and getting out of the chamber with the other wolf. Jenna begins to sob, she knows that only this is the beginning.  
Jenna waits in the chamber for several hours, in her inside she is afraid. Jenna gets a scare when a wolf enters in the place, he charges a piece of meat in his mouth. The wolf spits the meat in front of Jenna before going out again.  
Jenna looks at the meat a moment before leaning upon the ground and grabs the meat. She had never eaten meat of a dead animal, her food of dog is the only thing to what she was accustomed, although some bones also were supplied at her by the mother of Rosy.  
Jenna opens her mouth and rips out a piece of meat, she chews it and with some nausea she swallows it, she continues eating, but the taste of meat surprisingly begins to be more delicious, she feels that ancient inheritance of the wolves in her body.  
Meat slowly begins disappearing from among the legs of Jenna, some drops of blood stains Jenna's paws.  
She licks the fur of her paws to clean them and to try to erase the rests of blood.  
She finishes her cleanness and she makes herself comfortable to rest, Jenna falls asleep some moments later, in her dreams she remembers the exhausting day when she gave birth to her cubs. Jenna is about to nuzzle Balto when she has a rude awakening.  
Some sharp teeth dive in the scruff of her neck. Her body is hanging to some centimeters of the ground, Jenna moans with pain when she falls on the hard stone. Jenna's eyes open and see Lucius's forepaws in front of her face.  
Jenna rapidly stands up and sees that the wolf smiles at her smoothly maliciously.  
"Mmmm I was waiting for this all day long, sweetness." Lucius says bringing closer his mouth to Jenna's mouth, she tries to move back, but her back touches the chamber's wall. The lips of the wolf touch Jenna's lips.  
She shuts her mouth with force to impede the advancement of the wolf's wolf, Lucius stops and of a slap he throws Jenna to the floor. She moans with pain in the meantime even she feels a burning sensation in her right cheek, the wolf comes closer and without care he gives two kicks to Jenna.  
Jenna screams in pain by the kicks on her stomach, she cries for the pain. Jenna breathes agitatedly while the pain begins to diminish, she cannot resist when Lucius's forepaws turn her over to lean her backwards.  
Jenna yelps of pain when a toe enters in her vagina, she moans while he feels as the finger explores her inside carelessly. Lucius moves his toe in several directions, Jenna's vagina is not lubricated and it is painful.  
"I thought that you would be ready for me bitch, soon you will know why I am the leader here." Lucius says taking out his claw and sucks it smoothly. Jenna still feels this in pain when he catches her by the scruff of the neck and he raises her.  
Jenna whines of pain, she feels a weight in her back and knows that Lucius had mounted her. The wolf holds Jenna's hips and moves his hips. Jenna covers her crotch with her tail, Lucius growls and he bites Jenna's neck with force.  
The female shrieks with pain and feels threads of her blood that stains her neck fur and back.  
Lucius bites with more force Jenna's neck and she understands the message. Jenna pours out tears of pain and rage when she moves her tail leaving her slit completely exposed. Lucius smiles and he does a push.  
Jenna's eyes open completely and she moans pain by the violent intrusion in her dry and non-prepared vagina. Jenna yelps with pain, this wolf is bigger than Balto; she feels like her vagina was virgin again.  
Lucius drools with pleasure, he begins to pump his penis inside Jenna. She moans of pain, the size of the penis is big and it is thick too, Jenna cannot imagine the size, but her vaginal walls with difficulty conform around the member's thickness that had invaded her.  
The spurts of precum covers the vaginal walls making the easiest things for Jenna, she moans and scratches the ground. Lucius's fur rubs on hers, she feels the powerful pushes of the wolf.  
Lucius moans with pleasure, Jenna's passage is tight like the one of a virgin she-wolf, but it is softer.  
Its rapist's growling fills the ears of Jenna, she whimpers of pain. Jenna feels as the knot of the wolf touches her vulva again and again, she trembles with fear at the thought of the size of that part of the penis of Lucius.  
The wolf moves rapidly on Jenna, she feels as the penis rubs her vagina walls, if this were different she would perhaps enjoy it, but she is forced to do it.  
Lucius pumps up with more force and digs the claws of his forepaws into the skin of Jenna. She moans when claws sink in his skin, the female shrieks with pain when he pushes his knot with force.  
Jenna barks with pain when the knot opens her pink opening, Jenna whines of pain and she feels that her opening opens with difficulty, she knew the feeling of being knotted, but this knot is bigger than the one of Balto.  
Lucius needs three pushes more to insert his knot inside Jenna, she opens her eyes and clenches her teeth when the big knot slides in her. She feels completely full, the penis tip touches the entrance of her cervix.  
Balto had never filled her with his meat in this way, Lucius begins to pump with more force, his strong pushes make the body of Jenna rocks every time that his crotch hits the rear end of the female.  
Lucius growls with more force and bites Jenna's neck at the moment that he releases his sperm in Jenna again. She shakes and cries with impotence and rage when thick spurts of that disgusting substance spatter the walls of her vagina.  
Jenna cries because this consumes the rape, in spite of the fact that this is not her fault, another male has entered in her. Lucius gives two pushes more to deposit more of his seed in his female, Jenna does not move she still whimpers.  
"Easy baby, do not get worried because I know that you love it and we will make it again." Lucius says licking Jenna's neck slowly. Jenna's tears of pain down on the cheeks and they are fill of anger against this wolf that had raped her.  
Lucius smiles seeing Jenna's reaction. He does not move in the meantime he continues mounted in Jenna, she feels that he begins to move on her slowly. This clearly has not finished yet, Jenna feels that semen moves in her vagina.  
The wolf moans of pleasure, Lucius places himself in position of tail with tail with Jenna. She moans of pain when the wolf begins to pull out his penis, she moans of pain when the knot begins to stretch her pink opening.  
Jenna whimpers with pain when her vulva's opening dilates, she clenches her teeth when the wolf's penis leaves her vagina. Jenna feels that semen oozes of her vagina completely dilated.  
The female of red fur pants being in pain and humiliated, but that pain does not compare with what comes when the wolf catches her tail and he moves it aside. Jenna opens her eyes with a toe caresses her anus of slow way.  
"No… no… please… no." Jenna says moving trying to move forward to escape of this, but Lucius grabs her and he pulls her toward him. Jenna cries with pain when her tail is pulled, her ass is raised and the rest of her body is on the floor.  
She feels that Lucius begins to spank her with his big paw. The wolf has fun while he punishes Jenna. She feels humiliated while the paw hits her ass many times, Lucius stops and sniffs Jenna's anus enjoying the aroma while he licks his mouth.  
Lucius mounts Jenna and he moves his hips, the swollen penis enters in her vagina. Jenna moans with pain and she does not resist; this is somewhat disagreeable, but she knows that it is best before what comes afterwards.  
The wolf pants while he enjoys Jenna, she does not move while she is raped again. Jenna loved the anal sex with Balto, but she does not know if she could handle the wolf's penis. Lucius pants and he stops, he takes out his penis of the vagina of Jenna.  
The penis slips out of Jenna, semen drips of the hard and swollen member. Jenna takes a breath when the canine penis tip touches her anus. Lucius begins to push his penis with force, the tip presses Jenna's sphincter.  
She whines of pain, the pressure in her anus is big, the tip covers her sphincter completely.  
The wolf refuses to be defeated and he pushes with more force, Jenna does not restrain herself and screams in pain when the tip perforates her anus, she shrieks when the member invades her rectum completely. His pain is big and burning.  
Tears rolls down on the cheeks of Jenna, her tears fly through the air when Lucius begins to pump his penis.  
Jenna whimpers with more pain, the bastard does not give her on time to get used, the penis fills her rectum completely.  
"You are tighter than our omega." Lucius says growling and pumping up his penis rapidly.  
Jenna does not say absolutely nothing while she pants and she sniffles while her anus is raped in a brutal way.  
She feels that the weighed balls of the wolf hit her sore vulva. Each Lucius's push is painful for Jenna, the spurts of precum cover the anal walls and do the most pleasurable experience for the wolf.  
Jenna feels as the knot of the wolf hits her ass, the penis enters and gets out of the anus of the female with each push. Lucius's growling fills the chamber and his pushes become stronger and fast.  
The wolf holds Jenna's hips with more force and he pushes.  
"It will not enter… please, I will suck you instead, but please… no" Jenna says trying to get free of the grasp, but Lucius bites her in the neck again to keep her in her place. Jenna whines and implores asking for clemency of the wolf.  
Jenna screams in pain when the knot conquers the resistance of her anus. She faints when the pain is unbearable in her rectum, Jenna's eyes open slowly and she whines with pain when her senses return to her body.  
Her chest is scrubbed with the stone by the pushes of Lucius, tears down on the cheeks of Jenna. She cries smoothly feeling the pain in her anus, she feels that her rectum is filled completely of hard and palpitating meat.  
Lucius pumps up with force and moans with pleasure, the entrails of the female dog squeezes his cock with force, like a virgin anus. Jenna feels that her rectum was stretched at its maximum, the most clearly visible part is the one that wraps up the knot of the wolf.  
Jenna moans while she stands up when Lucius with a pull obliges her to stand up, he pumps up with more force and the penis tip hits the bottom of the anal tunnel of Jenna. She clenches her teeth while she tries to relax.  
The growling become stronger and Lucius drools in the neck of Jenna. She closes her eyes while her body rocks back and forward. Lucius suddenly stops and howls when his semen shoots out of the tip of his penis.  
The powerful spurts hit Jenna's anal walls and flood the posterior tunnel of the female dog, Jenna feels that each crack of her rectum is filled, she gets surprised by the great quantity of semen that fills her to capacity.  
The knot is a perfect stopper that prevents that semen leak through of the inside of Jenna. She tries not to cry at the thought of her present situation, but the throbbing member in her rectum remembers her that she now is at the mercy of a pack of wolves.  
Around twenty minutes Lucius begins to pull his penis, he and Jenna moan with pain. The wolf pulls with force and Jenna shrieks with pain, the knot had decreased in size, but not yet it was enough. Her anus opens and the member gets out of his rectum.  
Jenna does not resist and she collapses in the ground, she feels a great pain in her rear end from where semen oozes the exterior and form one pinkish puddle in the ground. Lucius moves the tail and sees that some blood threads mixes with his semen.  
Jenna looks at the cave wall while she feels that the wolf explores her dilated anus expanded with his paw.  
Suddenly Jenna feels a hot liquid on her body, she raises her face and receives a burst of urine in her eyes and nose.  
She looks away while the acid and intense odor urine covers her face and body. Jenna does not move and feels as that bad-smelling liquid covers her until Lucius stops. He moves and walks on Jenna.  
Some tears slip from the eyes of Jenna while she remains lying-down on the floor. She sees that her rapist makes himself comfortable close to a wall and he falls asleep pleased. Jenna closes her eyes and sniffs the collar of Saba.  
Her hell had just begun, but her daughter is completely out of danger of this torment.  
BALTO, JENNA, SABA © UNIVERSAL  
Lucius is my character  
WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH


	3. Jenna's humiliation

The next day is calm for Jenna, the day pass without novelty. Lucius is not seen and Jenna can rest after the painful last night, close to the midafternoon she decides to take a nap because she could not slept after the rape that she had suffered.

Jenna wakes up when she feels that some claws get pricked in her right shoulder, she yelps with pain. She opens her eyes and she gets surprised when she sees a penis in front of her face, the penis tip touches her nose.

The shaft is large and thick, the knot is big too. It does not compare with the member of Balto, Jenna moans with pain when somebody raises her by the scruff of the neck, Lucius looks at her with a smile before releasing her again.

Lucius begins to move his penis on the face of Jenna, she feels that the knot moves between her eyes. Jenna feels the aroma of the balls of the wolf, it is a very intense aroma and disagreeable that she doesn't like.

Jenna's tongue covers Lucius's testicles with saliva, he smiles while he sees that the female's tongue moves on his balls and raises them with each lick.

"Suck them." Lucius says while he gives a pull to the skin of the nape of the neck of Jenna, she opens her mouth and closes it around the right testicle of the wolf, she sucks with difficulty due to its size. For a moment she has the idea of ripping out the balls to her rapist, but she does not make it knowing that it would be the last thing that she would make in her life.

Jenna pulls the ball smoothly while she feels like the precum fall on the posterior part of her head, she takes out the testicle of her mouth and takes the other one. Jenna sucks smoothly while she hears that Lucius moans smoothly.

The wolf smiles content while he sees that Jenna sucks his balls, he feels the pressure of the teeth in his testicle. Lucius moves back and his ball gets out of the female's mouth, Jenna does not move and feels that the wolf's penis moves on her head.

Lucius moves and puts his penis tip on the lips of Jenna, she looks at with the open eyes that penis. Jenna takes out her tongue and begins to lick it slowly, the taste is unlike the taste of the penis of Balto.

They should be like twelve inches of hard and palpitating meat. Jenna licks the impressive knot slowly, she does not get surprised thinking that the penetration in her two holes was somewhat extremely painful.

Lucius grabs his penis and rest it on the opening of the lips of Jenna, he pushes his penis. Jenna's lips open and the penis invades her mouth, Jenna begins to suck the cock rapidly, but she slows down the suction when Lucius pulls her ears.

Some tears escapes of the eyes Jenna by the painful pull of her ears, she perceives the taste of the precum that fall on her tongue. It is warm and slippery, the quantity is important; the penis fills complete Jenna's mouth.

Lucius moans with pleasure, he pushes his hips and the tip enters in the throat of Jenna. She feels the lack of air, Jenna tries to take out the penis, but Lucius keeps her head in place at the same time that he begins to fuck Jenna's mouth.

She moans with bother and pain feeling that the penis tip hits the entrance of her throat repeatedly. Precum drips on the tongue of Jenna, she tries to ignore the taste, but it is impossible.

The knot of the wolf hits lips and Jenna's nose repeatedly, she has her closed eyes while she continues sucking. Lucius moans with pleasure, Jenna's tongue touches his penis repeatedly with each push.

She moans and gets surprised when the wolf pushes his penis, she chokes when the hard shaft slides in her throat obstructing the pass of air. Lucius catches with strength the ears of Jenna, the female is in panic feeling the stuffiness.

Jenna calms down with difficulty and some tears escape of her eyes. She breathes by the nose while the wolf growls with pleasure, he feels that the muscles of the throat of the female dog stimulates his penis.

Lucius begins to fuck Jenna's mouth again, Jenna feels pain when the penis tip touches her throat on every occasion. The growling of the wolf grows in speed and force until somebody enters in the chamber.

"Dinner is served." It says a voice that Jenna does not recognize. It is certainly another one of the wolves of the pack.

"Very Well." Lucius says pulling out his penis of the mouth of Jenna. She breathes deeply when at last air gets to her bellows without difficulty. The saliva drips from Lucius' penis.

Jenna moans with pain when Lucius grabs her collar and he pulls her, he obliged her to stand up. The female moans and she stands up, she sees that the pack leader begins to walk toward the entrance of the chamber with the other wolf.

"Come on, it is time to eat." Lucius says while he laughs maliciously. Jenna does not move until she listens to a threatening growl of the wolf. She comes closer and waits until both walk through by the entrance of the chamber.

She pass by the entrance and sees that the other wolves are beginning to meet in the center of the cave.

Jenna sees as the penis of Lucius wobbles on the air and scatters precum on the ground. The looks of the wolves are on in her.

Jenna sees that some of them lick their mouths and other ones that are sitting and touching their balls while they smile at her. She swallows hard and follows the leader, he gets close to a dead caribou, a small brook of blood drips from the throat of the hunted animal.

"Like leader I am the first to eat and the other ones does it after me, I know that you wish to eat too, I will give you a snack." Lucius says at the moment of moving his hips and rocking his penis on the air. Jenna gets surprised and refuses to be humiliated in public.

But Lucius catches her face and pulls it toward his crotch, the female yelps with pain when the claws of the wolf digs in her face. Lucius releases her and he looks her in the eye, Jenna shakes with fear to see that he tells her that she must do it or she will regret it.

Jenna controls herself not to cry the moment that she places her head below the stomach of the wolf, she begins to lick slowly the cock feeling its hardness and taste. The tongue of the female dog moves slowly from the tip to the knot.

Jenna sees that Lucius begins to eat, he pulls out a piece of meat he begins to chew it at the same time that a groan escapes of its mouth. Jenna licks the knot slowly and covers it with saliva.

She looks at with surprise the knot, Jenna looks at it a moment before beginning to lick it slowly, the female dog perceives its hardness. Jenna begins to give soft bites in the hard meat of the leader, she takes down her mouth and licks the big orbs.

The testicles of the wolf rock with each lick of the female, Jenna opens her mouth and again takes the ball in her mouth. She sucks smoothly and with her tongue she stimulates it, Jenna's does the same thing with the other testicle and after that Jenna begins with the main thing.

Jenna opens her mouth and closes it around the hard penis, Lucius moans at the same time that he pulls out another piece of meat and chews it. He moans while he feels content, a good food and a good oral sex is best.

Jenna's head moves and her saliva falls to the ground forming a transparent puddle. The female dog moves her head, she listens to some growling to her around; through the legs of Lucius, Jenna sees that several wolves are masturbating slowly.

The paws of the wolves move up and down on their hard and palpitating cocks. Jenna tries not pay attention to this. She catches the balls with her right paw and squeezes them, Lucius moans while he enjoys.

Jenna moves her head slowly and she feels that the wolf's member begins to swell up more inside her mouth, the precum becomes more abundant.

She continues moving her head until a strong growl escapes of the mouth of Lucius. Jenna's mouth is filled by the seed of the leader, semen is spicy than the semen of Balto, it is thick and abundant.

Jenna sucks and swallows the wolf seed, the female dog gets surprised by the great quantity of semen that keeps on accumulating in her stomach. The female listens the laughter of several wolves while she tries to manage the flow of semen.

A moderate quiver of worry and fear goes over Jenna's body when she understands that this wolf is a breeder and the great quantity of semen that his penis expels indicates that his seed should be potent.

The perspective of getting pregnant by the wolves is something that she refuses to accept, but she does not know if she will be able to escape of this. The flow of semen finally stops and she can take out the shaft of her mouth.

"Clean It." Lucius says looking at between his front legs. Jenna slowly begins to lick the penis slowly collecting each trail of white semen. She licks the tip and the wolf moans and shakes with pleasure.

"Now is your turn." The wolf says ceding to his position to Jenna. She looks at him with distrust and the wolf smiles at her smoothly. Jenna knows that she can do nothing and she should obey, she positions herself in front of the caribou and bends her head down.

She tries to pull out a piece of meat when a paw grabs her tail and raises it. She gets surprised and sees over her shoulder, Lucius is holding her tail up high and as a consequence revealing the female's private part to his pack.

"Look at this boys, I enjoyed of this little thing the last night." Lucius says beginning to caress Jenna's vulva with his free paw. Jenna wants to cry of shame to feel completely exposed to the wolves' look.

They have a good look of the region that only was supposed for Balto's sight. Jenna closes her eyes and she cleans her tears when every one of wolves takes turns to caress her vulva using their noses.

Wolves get into a fight to rub their noses in the vulva of the female, each one of them take a good breath and they perceive the female's soft aroma. Jenna feels better a little when Lucius releases her tail.

"She is very tight and very soft." Lucius comments while his pack laugh. Jenna only looks to the ground he refuses to see the wolves after being humiliated in this way. She gets surprised when the wolf mounts her and grabs her hips with force.

"Continue eating, sweet thing." Lucius whispering in Jenna's right ear. She whines with pain when the wolf's penis enters in her vagina in a single push. Lucius begins to pump his penis inside Jenna, she feels as the thick and big member moves in her body.

Jenna yelps of pain when Lucius bites her neck, the female takes down her head and pulls out a piece of meat before swallowing it. From the eyes of Jenna tears slips down and her body rocks with each push.

The humiliation of being fucked in front of the wolves is terrible for Jenna, she listens Lucius's growling while he fucks her. Jenna bites more meat and rips it out with her teeth, she feels the taste of the blood of the caribou.

Lucius whines of pleasure, Jenna's vaginal walls are soft, with each push the spurts of his precum covers Jenna's inside. She continues eating knowing that maybe this it would be the only food in a long time.

"She is incredible, boys." Lucius says while he continues pumping his penis. Jenna feels that the knot of the wolf touches her vulva again and again. The wolves around them are encouraging to their leader, Jenna closes her eyes and decides to do not put attention to some wolves that shout around her.

The fur of the chest and stomach of Lucius rub on the fine fur of the back of Jenna, she feels the friction of that rough fur on her body. Jenna says absolutely nothing while she continues eating meat, her white paws get stained with the blood that drips of the lifeless body.

"Kiss me pretty thing." Lucius says in Jenna's ear. She gets surprised, but does not move to obey that order.

The wolf growls and he bites Jenna's neck with forced, Jenna shrieks with pain while the sharp teeth dig in her flesh.

Lucius releases Jenna and holds her hips with more force at the moment that he begins to push his knot.

Jenna closes her eyes and she moans with pain while the knot begins to dilate her pink opening, he had fucked her once, but even it is painful.

The pack's leader digs his claws in Jenna and pushes with force. Jenna blurts a scream of pain out when her vagina is finally invaded completely by the wolf's erection, she feels that the penis tip touches the entrance of her cervix.

The spurts of precum fall right into her canal, Lucius resumes his pushes in Jenna, and she feels as the heavy balls of the wolf hit the downside of her stomach. The backup shouts of the other wolves increase in the meantime many of them masturbate rapidly.

Jenna feels Lucius's hot respiration on her right ear, she moans with bother while her body tries to adjust to the big erection in her vagina that is full. Some pushes later a powerful growl of pleasure fills the ears of Jenna, she feels that the wolf's penis throbs with more force in her inside.

A semen spurt suddenly hits against the vaginal walls of Jenna, Lucius raises his head and howls while the exclamations of the other wolves become noisier.

Jenna has her closed eyes while her tears slip for her cheeks feeling that sticky seed is filling her vagina again. Lucius places himself in position of tail with tail with Jenna, he pants satisfied while he looks at the other wolves.

They congratulate him for a job well done with the bitch. Jenna does not move while she still eats a couple of mouthfuls more in silence until Lucius moves to pull her away from the caribou. Jenna whines with pain feeling that her vaginal walls are stretched by the penis of Lucius.

Jenna sees that the rest of wolves surround the dead caribou and they begin to eat, some of them should expect their turn. The look of Jenna is setting in the cavern wall, she moans when Lucius begins pulling out his penis.

Moans of pain are heard while the pack leader tries to separate of the female, Jenna feels that her opening again dilates slowly. She clenches her teeth when with a last pull Lucius' penis gets out of her vagina.

The warm and sticky seed drips from her pink and dilated hole. Jenna moans with pain when Lucius seizes her by the nape and he pulls her toward his chamber, the female is being drag without resisting. They cross the entrance by the chamber.

Once inside a slap knocks down to Jenna, she falls to the ground and whines feeling a strong burning sensation in her cheek. But that pain does not compare when she feels a sudden kick of the wolf on her stomach makes her cry with pain.

"No… no please…" Jenna pleads while the wolf hits her. Jenna feels Lucius's blows, each blow in her body is painful. Jenna tries to protect herself the best that she can, but the wolf is stronger and attacks her without having mercy until he stops after some minutes.

Jenna cries feeling pain in her body. She blurts a scream of pain when Lucius seizes her by the ears and he raises her from the floor. Jenna stands up while her tears fall to the cave's ground.

"Look bitch you are mine now, you obey what I command. If I want you to kiss me, does it; if I want one good oral sex, you do your job." Lucius says while he looks to Jenna with anger. Jenna nods while she cries.

The wolf releases her ears and the body of Jenna falls into the floor. She cries without stopping while the wolf looks at her with some satisfaction.

"Well I see already you understood it, so we are going to prove it." Lucius says while he catches Jenna's collar and obliged her to stand up. She moans with pain and she rapidly is in her feet, Jenna rubs her neck feeling pain in it.

"I have never put a paw in a vagina, so sexy thing raise that tail for me." Lucius says looking at Jenna. She gets surprised and she refuses to believe that he would make something like that. Jenna sees that the wolf growls at her with rage.

"Please let me prepare." Jenna says looking at Lucius with implore. She knows that the wolf would not accept a no for answer, but besides she remembers the beating of the leader of the pack and she prefers obey.

Lucius smiles seeing that she will not disobey him, Jenna raises her tail and begins to lick her vulva rapidly to get it wet in her saliva. She licks desperately while the wolf looks at her, the tongue of the female dog penetrates into her vagina.

Jenna feels the taste of her vagina and the remains of the semen of Lucius, she does not know if her opening would be able to take the wolf's big paw. In the mind of Jenna she hopes that this will not cause permanent damage to her, he could perhaps provoke a hemorrhage in her.

Lucius clears his throat while he feels anxious to try this. Jenna increases the velocity of his licked in her opening until of a pull her rapist stops her. Jenna looks at Lucius with apprehension.

He smiles on her maliciously the moment that he raises his right forepaw, Jenna watches a moment and she rapidly grabs that paw. Jenna takes out her tongue and begins to lick it slowly, she licks each toe.

Jenna licks slowly to cover each corner with her saliva, she licks between the toes before licking the small pads. Lucius smiles seeing that she looks completely obedient or perhaps wants things to be easier.

Jenna's eyes meet with the ones of Lucius, he smiles on her and she looks down before opening her mouth and closing it around the paw of the leader. She sucks each toe.

"Get in position." Lucius says looking at Jenna while he moves to take out his paw, he moves his toes and Jenna's saliva drips of the paw. Jenna turns over and raises her tail on the air; Jenna leans forward gluing her chest to the ground.

Jenna feels that Lucius positions himself behind her, she feels that the wolf's wet paw caresses her vulva slowly. She pants when the small cushions of the wolf touch her clitoris, Lucius takes out one of his claws and introduces them between the vaginal lips of the female.

A quiver of fear travels in Jenna's body feeling that affiliated claw moves between her petals of slow way.

Lucius has fun with the fear of Jenna, he moves his toe and claw circularly touching Jenna's sensitive flesh.

She does not move while she feels fear that an erroneous motion he would hurt her. Lucius retracts his claw and begins to push his toes in Jenna. The female dog moans with pain when two fingers enter in her vagina.

Lucius feels as the internal heat of Jenna surrounds his toes, he moves them exploring the inside with interest.

Jenna pants and moans when the fingers of the wolf stretch her opening, a couple of tears escape of the eyes of Jenna. She moans with pain when Lucius pushes the rest of his toes, he opens them while he smiles seeing that the first part of his paw is inside Jenna.

"¡Ahhh no more please!" Jenna implores feeling that her opening dilates around the big paw. She moans while the wolf moves his paw circularly and without previous warning, he pushes the rest of it.

Jenna blurts a scream of agony out when her opening opens more and her vagina fills up to the maximum.

"Hmmm… very interesting." Lucius says moving his paw with fun inside Jenna. She moans with pain while she moves her ass to the rhythm of the paw of Lucius, he smiles while he feels that Jenna's vaginal walls squeezes his paw with force.

Jenna clenches her teeth and begs that the wolf does not extend his claws or he could hurt her seriously.

Lucius's paw begins to move back and forth, from right to left. Moans and whines of the female dog increase Lucius's fun.

He examines by touch Jenna's vaginal walls with amazement, she cries feeling that her pink opening is very stretched out. The wolf begins to fuck Jenna's vagina with his paw, it is moving back and forward.

"Please stop!" Jenna implores feeling as the paw moves in her inside. Lucius sits and with his free paw he catches his sheath and he begins to give pulls to it. His penis rapidly reacts and appears from the inside.

He begins to masturbate in the meantime he moves his paw inside Jenna. Jenna's moans are heard in the chamber in the meantime her tears already form two transparent puddles on the floor.

The motion in her inside suddenly stops. She pants and moans when the paw begins to move back and getting out of her vagina. Her tunnel swells out around the big paw until his pink opening finally opens and the wolf's paw goes out.

"Well sweet thing, I hope that you recover your tightness." Lucius says while he moves his paw circularly in the dilated opening of Jenna. She says absolutely nothing while she cleans her tears, at least this had finished.

"I am hard and now you will learn something that I love, get up." Lucius says looking at Jenna. She says absolutely nothing and she stands up with difficulty feeling pain in her vagina.

"Now I want you to lick with love my tail hole." Lucius says whispering in Jenna's ear. She opens her eyes for surprise and looks at the wolf, Lucius smiles at her, he gets himself in front of Jenna, he raises his tail up high exposing his posterior hole at the female.

Jenna does not move for a moment until she listens to Lucius's growl. He is looking at her over his shoulder while he bares her his teeth.

In spite of hating it Jenna sits behind the wolf, he sees the small brown hole below the tail of her rapist.

Jenna closes her eyes and takes out her tongue, with the tip Jenna touches the anus smoothly and perceives its taste.

Lucius moans and shakes with pleasure, he moves back and scrubs his ass against the face of Jenna in order that she begins. Jenna begins to lick the brown small crease in slow way, she feels sick in doing this, but she does not have another option.

Jenna hears Lucius's moans of pleasure, the hole shines by the saliva of Jenna. The female moves her tongue in circles and hits that point with calm and slowness.

"That it is… my bitch, eat my anus, and kiss it." Lucius says moaning of pleasure while his penis releases more precum that falls into the floor. Jenna begins to give soft kisses to the posterior entrance of the leader of the pack, her lips touch the tail hole many times.

"Push that tongue." Lucius says while he moves his rear end. Jenna obeys and pushes her tongue against that brown hole, she gets surprised when Lucius's anus opens and it closes around her tongue.

Jenna closes her eyes while he tries to think about anything instead of what she is doing. She moves her tongue touching the inside of the wolf, Lucius moans and pants with pleasure, Jenna's tongue gets wet with saliva the walls of his rectum.

Jenna catches Lucius's heavy balls and she begins to massage them expecting that he attained the climax to finish with this soon. Lucius moans and feels that his penis hardens more, Jenna's paw massages his hairy orbs with calm.

She moves her paw further forward and seizes the hard cock of the wolf, she begins to masturbate him rapidly, her paw moves back and forth. Moans and heavy breathing of the wolf become faster, Jenna feels the anal spasms around her tongue.

"I am close to cum, I am that you do not waste a single drop, bitch!" Lucius instructs while he growls.

Jenna immediately aims the penis to her mouth, she closes it around the member of the wolf.

Suddenly fives disagreeable semen spurts fill her mouth, Jenna swallows it without being able to avoid perceiving that taste that consecrates her humiliation in front of this wolf on each occasion.

Lucius howls with pleasure while his balls empty his seed in their female's mouth, the flow of semen diminishes and Jenna permits that the cock escapes of her lips. She cleans her mouth with disgust while he sees that Lucius's member hangs up between his legs.

"Clean It." The wolf says looking over his shoulder to Jenna. She slowly begins to lick the shaft from the tip to the balls. He moans feeling as the tongue of Jenna moves on his sensitive member.

Jenna stops when Lucius moves forward.

"It is time of sleeping, sweety." Lucius says leaning back on the floor. He gives taps to the floor inviting to Jenna to lean back next to him.

Jenna looks at Lucius with distaste, but she obeys by the fear of another beating, she feels that the wolf presses her against him. Jenna pants when Lucius's front paw moves on her stomach and rests on her vulva.

He caresses the slit slowly.

"Tomorrow I want to wake up with a good morning blowjob." Lucius says whispering in the ear of Jenna.

The wolf licks Jenna's ear slowly before making himself comfortable without releasing Jenna, she says absolutely nothing while she closes her eyes and two tears slip on her cheeks before trying to sleep.

**BALTO, JENNA KATALG, SABA, KODI, DINGO, DOC, DIXIE © UNIVERSAL**

**LUCIUS IS MY CHARACTER**

**WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH**


	4. Gangbang

On the following day Jenna wakes up feeling Lucius's hug, he holds her while his nose is resting in the neck of the female. His hot respiration stirs Jenna's fur, she moves to separate from the wolf.

She notices that a little sunbeam enters in the place through a hole in the roof of the cave. Jenna realizes that it already had dawned, she looks at Lucius a moment while her body shakes lightly remembering the previous night.

Nobody had never treated her that way, Lucius is capable to kill her without mercy before any disobedience.

In the inside of Jenna, the fear grows; she knows that in spite of hating what she should make. It is better to cooperate and look for the opportunity that she needs to escape. Lucius positions himself backwards and keeps on sleeping.

Jenna with distaste leans on her chest between the legs of Lucius, she breathes deeply before beginning to lick the wolf's sheath slowly. Her tongue moves on it up and down.

Her saliva gets wet the wolf's fur, with her paw she caresses and massages the testicles smoothly. The female licks slowly and sees that the member's red tip appears from within the sheath.

Precum drips from the tip, Jenna closes her mouth around the tip and begins to suck it slowly, and she moves her tongue on the tip picking up the precum. Jenna perceives the taste of the penis that begins to grow in her mouth.

She perceives the taste of the disagreeable meat, her mouth begins to fill by the thick shaft of the wolf; Jenna's head shakes slowly and the saliva slides to the knot of the wolf. Lucius's growl slips out of his mouth.

He opens his eyes and moans while he sees Jenna. She moves her head slowly and the tip of the penis touches the entrance of her throat. Jenna places her right forepaw on the balls of the wolf and begins to massage them slowly.

His paw moves gently the big testicles, she feels the heat of skin. The taste of the penis is degradable for Jenna, his eyes are closed while Lucius moans and pants with pleasure. She gets surprised when Lucius places his paw on his nape of the neck and pushes her head forward.

The wolf's penis slides completely in the throat of Jenna, she drowns by the sudden intrusion in her airway and her nose touches the knot, but she relaxes.

"Come on bitch, I want a deep throat." Lucius says growling with pleasure while he maintains Jenna's head in his place. Jenna's saliva drips from her chin, she continues moving her head.

The penis in and out of his throat, the spurts of precum fall on her tongue. The female's saliva covers complement Lucius's penis, he pants and moans while his head is hanging toward back and his tongue hangs from his mouth.

Lucius's growling increase, he clenches his teeth and pushes Jenna's head against his groin. Jenna opens her eyes when a powerful semen spurt hits the palate of her mouth, her cheeks swell up with the sticky disagreeable material.

Jenna swallows it rapidly to not drown, she feels as semen slides through her throat and gets to her stomach.

She continues swallowing without stopping feeling surprised by the amount of semen, she did not know how much semen could discharge this wolf.

Lucius pants and moans, he releases Jenna's head when his semen runs out. She immediately takes out the penis from her mouth and some semen spurts fall on her face. Lucius's penis hits his stomach and scatters more semen.

"I hope that you enjoyed your breakfast, it contains a lot of nutrients." Lucius says raising his head and looking at Jenna while he laughs.

Jenna cleans her face without doing visual contact with the leader of the pack.

Lucius stands up and gets out of the chambers. Jenna does not move and she makes herself comfortable for to sleep a little more, she knows that a difficult day expects her and she wants to rest a little more.

After waking up again she gets out of the chamber and walks toward exterior of the cave. She sees that a lot of wolves smile when they see her and some of them give her disagreeable flirtatious remarks, Jenna sees that some of wolves rub their paws on their balls when they look at her.

Jenna goes out to the exterior and two wolves rapidly flank her to accompany her. Obviously they would not leave her alone neither a moment to permit an opportunity to escape.

Each Jenna's step is watched by the two wolves while she tries to record in her mind detail of the zone. It is a thick and rocky forest, a lagoon is in the center of the territory of the pack.

The morning mist covers sides of the mountain and Jenna feels a cold breeze that stirs her fur lightly. Jenna finds lots of bones of caribou and other animals heaped up in some parts of the territory.

She closes her eyes when and enjoys a bundle of light that pass through the fog and it touches her. It is a pleasant sensation and for Jenna and for a moment she forgets all that is happening to her. That moment does not last long when the light disappears.

During her long walk Jenna tries to ignore her escorts, but they continuously caress her body fur with their snouts. Jenna does not fight and to some degree she feels grateful that both did not try to rape her.

A sure thing is that they are afraid to touch her without authorization of Lucius.

After walking by the territory Jenna rests close to the entrance of the haunt of the wolves, she already is tired of being locked-up in the same place all the time.

The day passes without incidents, Jenna begins to become aware of some of the activities of the wolves and she decides to learn from them to try taking the advantage when it is the right time.

Jenna does not get surprised when in the night when there is no dinner. She is compelled to chew a bone just like the rest of the wolves. Balto had commented her in an occasion that wolves at times cannot hunt a prey and they should endure hunger.

Hunger is not something to what Jenna is accustomed, Rosy had always fed her regularly without forgetting about it at no time. A feeling of sadness invades Jenna when she thinks about her girl.

Jenna did not know if Rosy is well or she is looking for her. Jenna's thoughts are interrupted when somebody pulls her of her collar. She immediately stands up while she feels pain in her throat.

Lucius is looking at her attentively. He does her a grimace to indicate to her that she should come with him to the chamber. Jenna says absolutely nothing while she starts to walk to the chamber of the leader, in the mind of Jenna he knows that she will be raped again.

Jenna passes by the entrance of the chamber and Lucius enters in it some minutes later. He immediately introduces his nose below the tail of Jenna and scrubs his nose on the vulva of the female. Jenna closes her eyes and tries not pay attention to what happens.

Lucius stops and he licks the mouth before moving to get himself in front of Jenna.

"Well sweet thing, tonight we will make something different, I want you to make a show for me. So make yourself comfortable and begin to masturbate." Lucius says looking at Jenna with a smile, she gets surprised completely.

Jenna refuses to make it, but Lucius grabs her right ear and pulls it hard. Jenna screams in pain and her tears drip of her eyes. The wolf releases her ear and Jenna rubs it whining of pain.

"And make it until you have an orgasm." The wolf says while he sits to be more comfortable and seeing the spectacle.

Jenna feeling humiliated sits and rests her back against the wall of the chamber, she opens her legs completely for the leader of the pack. Jenna closes her eyes and places her paw on her vulva.

She begins to caress it softly, Jenna looks at the cave roof while her paw moves in circles slowly. Jenna finds impossible moaning of pleasure, she liked to masturbate when she is horny, always alone.

"I am feeling bored." Lucius says growling and looking at Jenna. She trembles with fear and closes her eyes the moment that she begins to rub her slit with more speed and force. In her mind the female imagines her mate's penis.

"Ohhh ahhh." Jenna moans while she tries to focus on her mental fantasy of the member of Balto.

She moans when the cushions of her paw rub on her clitoris, pleasure is what she finally feels after so many raping. Jenna feels that the paw gets wet with her juices that begin to be dripping of her vagina.

Jenna imagines as Balto licks her vagina slowly, his tongue moves in her clitoris. A groan of pleasure slips from the mouth of Jenna when she pushes two toes in her vagina.

She moves them inside and out rapidly, Jenna's pleasure increases in the meantime a new erotic thought fills her mind. She remembers as in an occasion Balto fucked her in the bedroom of Rosy.

And making good use of a big mirror she could see as her mate was fucking her with force.

Jenna whines with force and pants with force, her paw gets wet in her juices. A rubbing of her paw on her clitoris triggers the orgasm in Jenna, she arches her body and pushes her toes with force in her vagina.

Pleasure is intense, much more intense than in other occasions. Her juices drip in more quantity and gets her anus wet, the female's body calms after some moments and it stays inert on the floor.

Jenna has still her paw on her vulva soaked in juices. Jenna's eyes open slowly in the meantime she breathes agitatedly, she rolls her body and sees that Lucius smiles at her while he has paw closed around his penis that is erect.

"That was awesome, now you should fix what you achieved." He says shaking his penis and scattering drops of precum on the floor. Jenna says absolutely nothing while she stands up and it gets close to the wolf.

Lucius leans backwards and opens his legs completely. Jenna looks down and the wolf smiles smoothly.

Jenna's look focuses on the enormous cock of the wolf, she leans upon her chest and begins to lick the length of the erection of slow way.

Jenna feels the taste while Lucius growls smoothly of pleasure with each lick, the tongue touches his knot covering it with saliva. Jenna bites the knot smoothly and she listen that the pack's leader moans of pleasure.

The tongue licks the retracted sheath of the wolf. Jenna feels that her tongue moves on the rough fur. Her snout takes down further down and gets to the testicles, her nose is filled up with the aroma of the two balls of the wolf.

Jenna opens her mouth and closes it around the right testicle of Lucius. He closes his eyes when his female dog begins to suck his ball slowly. Jenna is moving her head slowly while she sucks, with her other paw she caresses Lucius's penis.

It is completely hard, Jenna's delicate paw moves back and forth, she closes her paw around the shaft and begins to masturbate to her rapist. Lucius has his head leant toward back and he moans of pleasure.

Jenna finishes sucking the wolf's testicle and he does the same thing with the other one. Her head moves slowly back and forth. Her saliva gets wet Lucius's sack until he growls to indicate that she must continue.

The message is perceived by Jenna, she releases the testicle and with her paw she aims the cock at her mouth

Her lips closed around the shaft. The spurts of precum hit her palate while she moves her head.

Her lips move on the penis, Jenna uses her right forepaw to massage the weigh testicles of the wolf. Jenna's saliva drips from the penis while Lucius's growling increase and he separates Jenna when the pleasure gets its peak.

Jenna cleans her mouth and looks down upon the wolf.

"That was good, now we are going to have a little more of fun." He says while he moves his penis with his paw one more time. Jenna looks at him with surprise, she notices that he looks at her with anger and he is about to growl.

Jenna stands up and she positions herself on the wolf, she sits on the crotch of Lucius, slowly.

Jenna takes Lucius's penis and guides it toward her vagina, but the wolf stops her.

"I want your ass, girl." He says smiling. Jenna says absolutely nothing and moves her paw to aim the penis at the new objective. She takes down more her hips and the tip touches her sphincter, Jenna takes a deep breath and takes down her ass.

She feels the pressure of the tip in her hole, Jenna closes her eyes and she relaxes a little. The tip enters in her rectum and she growls with a little bit of pain.

Her hips go down slowly, she feels as the thick member invades her rectum slowly. Her saliva makes things easy, the hard shaft fills her entrails and shoots of precum cover her anal walls. Lucius moans and smiles seeing that his penis slowly disappears in the anus of the bitch.

Jenna stops when the swollen knot of the wolf touches her sphincter. She opens her eyes and looks at the wolf, he smiles on her smoothly and Jenna begins to move her ass up and down.

Lucius moans with pleasure feeling that Jenna's anal muscles squeezes his penis with force, the female's anus is so tight like the one of few she-wolves. Jenna stops when Lucius grabs his forepaws

"Moan using my name." Lucius says smiling. Jenna resumes her motions while she closes her eyes. A groan of pain escapes from her mouth when Lucius claws digs in her legs.

"Ohhh it… is big Lucius." Jenna says while two weep escape from her eyes. This is humiliating.

"Do you like it, bitch?" Lucius says caressing stomach and Jenna's chest of slow and soft way. He twists Jenna's nipples and she moans with pain.

"Yess…." Jenna responds while her ass bounces on the groin of the wolf. The penis moves in and out of rectum slower.

"Is it bigger than your mate's cock?" Lucius says at the moment that he places his paw between the legs of Jenna.

She trembles when he begins to caress her slit, the wolf pushes two fingers in her vagina.

"Yes… it is much bigger." Jenna says imitating the best that can the voice of one lustful female that enjoys this in her anus. The truth is that Lucius has a bigger member than the one of Balto, but being humiliated and raped in this way is not pleasurable for her.

"Who is the male that does not keep you content, little thing?" Lucius says moaning of pleasure. He feels that Jenna's sphincter moves up and down on his cock.

"Steele." Jenna responds in the meantime her ass moves. She lies because he did not have the courage to pronounce Balto's name to insult him. Two new tears slip from her eyes at the thought of her mate.

Lucius growls and moans with pleasure, he loves obliging to Jenna to follow the game. Some minutes later, Lucius takes Jenna's hips and pulls it down with force.

Jenna shouts with pain when the knot enters violently in her anus, she feels a great pain in her rectum.

Lucius obliges her to continue, Jenna whimpers with pain while she moves her rear end circularly on the wolf's cock, it gets more thick just like the knot.

"I am cumming." Lucius growls at the moment of bathing the entrails of Jenna with his sticky semen. She shakes with distaste when she feels that disagreeable material filling each crack in her inside.

Semen keeps accumulating in his rectum and Jenna leans on the wolf while she expects that the knot in her inside loses its size. She pushes aside her face when Lucius licks her mouth and his cheeks slowly.

He has fun seeing Jenna's reaction, Lucius loves to take the females without their desire, he likes to fuck them, use them while he obliges them to obey him completely. After around twenty minutes the knot loses its size.

Jenna moans and closes down feeling pain when the pack's leader obliges her to stand up, she moans when her anus again opens and the knot of the wolf slides out of her rectum. Semen drips from her dilated anus and falls in the balls of Lucius.

He moves to Jenna with a push and he stands up. Jenna looks at him with disgust, the wolf smiles at her and he seized her by the collar to pull her toward the entrance of the cave. Jenna does not resist and goes by the opening of the chamber.

When they go out Jenna gets surprised seeing that the rest of the pack have their penises erect. Lucius pushes Jenna toward the wolves.

"¡No… no!" Jenna says while wolves grab her and they begin to touch her sexually, she feels as paws move by all her body. A groan of bother escapes of the mouth of Jenna when two toes enter in her vagina.

The wolf pushes and takes out his toes fingers from her vagina, she feels as he stretches her vaginal walls with fun. Several paws takes her nipples and they are twist without mercy, Jenna moans with pain in the meantime she tries to take away the wolves from her.

Jenna sees among the multitude, she sees that Lucius pushes a young she-wolf to his chamber. It is the same she-wolf that had been sold by her father for a meat cut. Jenna does not have time to see more when he feels that a wolf mounts her.

Another wolf catches her tail and pulls it on one side. A groan of pain he escapes of the mouth of Jenna when the wolf penetrates her in a single push, he begins to fuck her rapidly pumping up his penis in the vagina of Jenna.

She whimpers of pain being raped again, she yelps with pain when another black-colored wolf catches her ears and pulls her head toward her crotch. Jenna introduces her head between the forepaws of the wolf.

Jenna sees the erection of the wolf, it is big, but not like the one of Lucius. A yelp of pain escapes of the mouth of Jenna, she opens her mouth and closes it around that disgusting penis, and the taste is different.

Jenna sucks rapidly while she feels as the spurts of precum spatter the walls of her vagina, the wolf on Jenna moans with pleasure while he continues moving. The wolves around them encourage to his friend to fuck Jenna.

She whimpers of humiliation, Jenna's saliva drips to the knot of the wolf and next drips the floor of the cavern. Jenna moves her head with more speed and the precum hits the posterior part of her mouth.

A whine escapes of the mouth of the female when the wolf knots her in a single push, the pushes of the wolf become faster and he howls when he releases his semen in Jenna. She quivers with disgust and rage when the wolf's sperm again sprinkles her vagina.

Jenna feels that the penis in her mouth gets a little thicker and suddenly her mouth becomes full of a hot and disagreeable taste. She swallows that substance with distaste, to spit it is not an option for the wolves.

Sperm descends by throat and gets to her stomach while the wolf that mounts her places himself in position of tail with tail with her. The flow of semen runs out and the wolf with a pull takes out his penis from the mouth of the female.

Jenna breathes a moment before another penis enters in her mouth, she resumes the suction. A snout gets under her tail and a wolf sniffs her anus with slowness.

"I want this hole after." The wolf says. The other wolves laugh while he sees that Jenna sucks the penis in her mouth. The knot in her vagina decreases in size and the wolf begins to pull out his penis, Jenna moans with pain feeling that his vagina opening opens.

The knot and the penis gets out of her, Jenna feels that semen drips from her opening and a new wolf mounts her. This wolf does not look for her vagina, instead he looks for the hole below her tail just as he had announced it.

Jenna takes out the penis from her mouth and licks it slowly until the penis tip touches her sphincter, she shouts with pain when the wolf without consideration penetrates her carelessly. The member gets in her until the knot is below Jenna's root tail.

The wolf immediately begins to fuck her with force and speed, Jenna licks the balls of the wolf that he is in front of her while she feels that the testicles of the other wolf hit her vulva.

The saliva falls in her neck and gets her fur wet, the growling of the wolf fills the ears of Jenna. The female dog moves her head slowly and she moans when the wolf ahead of her uses his forepaws to push her head.

The wolf's hard cock enters in her throat. She tries to move her head, but the wolf holds it in its place. The spurts of slippery precum slides to her stomach at the same time that the walls of her rectum gets covered with precum; the precum helps to decrease the pain of the female dog.

The wolf moves rapidly on her, Jenna opens her eyes and gives a choked cry when the knot of the wolf opens her posterior entrance. The pain is great for Jenna, she feels that the complete penis is in her rectum.

The pushes in her ass continue and they become faster, the penis in her mouth begins to move when the wolf begins to fuck her too. Jenna feels pain in her throat every time that the penis tip enters and presses a part of her throat with force.

Jenna feels a last push and her rectum is splattered with by spurts of thick semen that fill her cracks. Jenna does not move in the meantime she occasionally sees that the penises of the other wolves are erect and hard.

The wolf that mounts her crosses his leg to be in position of tail with tail with Jenna.

She chokes when another load of semen fills her mouth. The taste of this semen is more rancid than the previous one and more disagreeable. Jenna's eyes open wide when he feels a jet of a liquid hitting the bottom of her rectum.

The spurt is powerful and begins to flood her rectum, she refuses to believe it that the wolf is unloading his bladder in her inside. She feels as each crack and part of their bowels is being filled with wolf urine.

"It is pleasing making this after to have hold it so long, I have expected this all day long." The wolf that is knotted with her says. The wolves to his around laugh. The penis in her mouth leaves and Jenna looks over her shoulder to see at the wolf with hate.

"Oh… it seems that she does not like it." The wolf says laughing. His friends also laugh, Jenna does not have time to do something because another wolf obliges her to give him oral sex. She takes her time because this wolf does not apparently want her to hurry up.

She tried to suck fast, but the wolf of a growl made that she slow down her sucking.

Around twenty minutes later the wolf begins to pull out his penis, Jenna growls of pain when the knot begins to stretch her sphincter. Some weeps escape of her eyes feeling a great pain in his posterior tunnel until the wolf's penis finally leaves it.

Jenna feels as a continuous a strong flow of urine gets out of her dilated anus, she hears that wolves howl with emotion seeing as a yellow waterfall that gets out of the hole of Jenna and forms a big puddle in the floor.

The female dog yelps of pain when a wolf takes her and he turns her over, she sees that a brown wolf is leant backwards on the rock while he is caressing his penis and smiling. Jenna does move until somebody pinches her clitoris.

Jenna shrieks with pain and rapidly moves to get close to the rock and climb on it to place herself on the wolf, she takes down her hips on the crotch of the wolf.

The penis tip divides her vulva lips and enters in her vagina, a groan of pleasure escapes of the mouth of the wolf when Jenna's vaginal walls surrounds his penis. The female takes down her hips slowly until her vulva touches the knot.

Jenna begins to move her hips up and down slowly. The wolf's penis moves in and out of her vagina, the precum sprinkles her vaginal walls while he has his closed eyes. The wolf below growls and moans with pleasure.

The other wolves surround Jenna and they masturbate while they look at the spectacle. Jenna gets surprised when a wolf mounts her surprisingly, he pushes her forward in order that he rests her chest on the other wolf below her.

Jenna does not move and she gets surprised when the new wolf begins to push his cock in her vulva.

"¡No... I cannot take them!" Jenna says trying getting up, but the rest of wolves hold her legs to keep her in position. She implores until the moment that finally the tip penetrates in her vagina.

A scream of pain escapes of the mouth of Jenna when the wolf pushes his penis and he penetrates her, she feels as her vagina swells out even more to receive other wolf cock. Jenna cries with pain feeling as her vagina is stretched to its maximum.

Both begin to move inside her, she moans of pain while the two friends are raping her at the same time by the same hole. After some minutes both wolves mark the rhythm of their pushes, one pushes inside while the other one moves back his penis.

Jenna has her closed eyes while he presses her teeth, the two wolves that rape her moan and enjoy the body of Jenna.

Jenna's eyes open completely when the two knots begin to press the entrance of her vagina. She complains and requests that they stop, Jenna's petitions increase the determination of both wolves.

The knot of the wolf that is below her enters in her vagina first. The female dog shouts with pain when the other knot invades her expanding more her vaginal opening, Jenna faints due the pain that she feels in her vagina. She wakes up when he feels a slap in her right cheek.

She moans of pain feeling that her cheek burns, the two wolves begin to move inside her again. The spurts of combined precum fall into her inside, Jenna hears that wolves pant and they moan with pleasure.

Her vaginal walls are stretched out to the full as never before in her life. Jenna whimpers while her rapists move in her.

Some pushes later the two wolves stop and howl when semen spurts are shoot from their penises. Jenna feels as sperm impact against the walls of her vagina and they fill her vagina.

The seed of both wolves floods her completely and not a single drop leaks to the exterior. Jenna pants while she feels that her vagina is completely full with wolf cum, she does not have enough time to rest when a wolf climbs on the rock and pushes his erect penis in her mouth.

She moans of pain when the penis enters in her throat, Jenna begins to suck when she feels a strong pull of her ears. The spurts of precum fall right into her throat, two tears descend by her cheeks while she sucks the cock.

The taste of the penis is nauseating for Jenna, she whines of pain in the meantime slowly the knots in her body lose their size. The wolf that receives the oral sex moans with pleasure while he holds the ears of Jenna.

To his around Jenna listens and sees that a lot of wolves are masturbating slowly, she knows that she will raped all night long by these sadistic wolves. The female increases the force of her sucking in the hard cock.

She feels that her saliva drips from her mouth, the growling of the wolf become stronger and he begins to move her hips to fuck Jenna's mouth. The penis tip hits the entrance of the throat of Jenna and she moans with pain.

A groan of pain she escapes of the mouth of Jenna when the wolf that mounts her begins to pull out his penis, she feels that her vaginal opening dilates by the knot of the wolf. With a final pull the penis leaves her vagina.

Jenna feels that semen drips from her inside, at that moment one shot of semen shot hits the posterior part of her mouth. She perceives the taste of the semen in her mouth, each wolf has her own taste and Jenna swallows the sticky substance rapidly.

Semen drips from the commissures of her mouth of Jenna while she swallows semen until the wolf takes out her penis. Jenna coughs for some moments while semen falls of her mouth, the wolf that is below pushes her because some semen drops fall on him and his friends laugh.

Jenna breathes agitatedly in the meantime she even coughs sperm that had entered her bellows, the wolves do not desire they wait and they grab her four legs and raise her on the air, she sees that a new wolf leans on the stone and catches his penis.

The wolves that are grabbing her are having fun, the four wolves aim Jenna's body. They aim at their objective and they begin to take down the body of the female. She helpless moans when the penis enters in her anus without no problem.

Wolves take down her body to impale her in the hard meat of the wolf that fills her rectum and only the knot is outside, wolves lean Jenna backwards on the other wolf that hugs her with his front legs.

She sees that another wolf climbs on top of the rock and he gets comfortable between her legs.

Jenna whines when the wolf's penis enters in her vagina and he begins to move just like the wolf that is below her. Two wolves oblige her to masturbate them using her forepaws, she does not get surprised when a third wolf positions himself above her and pushes his penis in her mouth.

She feels that the balls of the wolf hit her chin rapidly. The night only has just begun for the female dog.

On the following day Jenna observes the entrance of the cave lost in thought, she sees that the sun begins to get to the hole. Jenna feels that her back is scrubbed against the hard rock while a silver-plated wolf rapes her.

Jenna feels completely exhausted, all the wolves of the clan had raped her many times and this wolf has still energy to continue. She expects that he will be the last one, slowly one by one the wolves left the orgy to go to sleep after having fun with her.

Her fur is covered with dry semen and stinks with urine of wolf. Jenna moves lightly her head when she listens to a sob that gets out of the chamber of Lucius. She sees that the girl of the previous night goes out from there.

Lucius gets out after her, the bastard is smiling while his member hangs up below his stomach and semen drips from the tip. Jenna notices that the pack's leader looks at her and smiling he gets close to the place where she is.

"Did you enjoy this bitch?" Lucius asks smiling at the wolf that is fucking Jenna. He nods while he pants with pleasure.

"Good, when you finish, take her to the lagoon, I refuse to fuck her completely dirty." Lucius says looking at the wolf, he nods. Lucius goes away in the meantime the wolf continues raping Jenna, she closes her eyes when a new discharge of semen hits her vaginal walls.

Jenna remains in silence for the next minutes, she looks at the cave roof until the knot of the wolf decreases in size and he pulls out his penis. A soft yelp of pain escapes of the mouth of Jenna when the knot and the penis gets out of her vagina.

She feels as semen drips from her abused vagina, her anus hurts after having been abused brutally the last night. In her mouth she can still feel the taste of semen, her rapist grabs her by the scruff of the neck and without no care takes her down of the rock.

Jenna moans with pain when her body hits the cave floor, the wolf begins to drag her. She gets carried away by the wolf that drags her along for the cave and the forest to a lagoon where the wolf throws Jenna.

She reacts fast when her body touches the cold water, she kicks about until her head breaks the water surface. Water is very cold, but it helps to her sore body, Jenna begins to swim while she closes her eyes and strives not to shed more tears, she already had cried enough the previous night.

**BALTO, JENNA KATALG, SABA, KODI, DINGO, DOC, DIXIE © UNIVERSAL**

**LUCIUS IS MY CHARACTER**

**WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH**


	5. Window of opportunity

A few days later Jenna wakes up slowly from her sleep while she feels as semen is dripping of her vagina. She sees that two wolves sleep at her side, they had raped her the previous night.

Jenna gets out of the chamber and stretches her body, the female sees that everything is calm and there is not a single wolf at sight. An intense sensation takes possession of Jenna, she had waited for this reason since she listened that all the pack would make something interesting that day.

She did not know what it was exactly, but for some reason Lucius and the wolves were willing to make with pleasure. Jenna had heard that great part of the pack will get out of the territory to look for it.

So the previous night she had tempted the wolves that were in charge of her, they had fucked her with lust, she had bear the rape of the previous night with the mission of tiring them completely and that they would sleep till late.

Jenna gets out of the cave and sees that the sun is illuminating the forest completely, she begins to walk in the forest. Now she is alone and with a window of opportunity to escape of that martyrdom.

In her mind she knows that she should hurry up. When wolves will find out about her escape, they will begin to pursue her.

Jenna walks with care in the forest while she is heading for the east part of the territory, in her long walks she had memorized enough details of the territory to attempt an escape.

She steps on some leafs and sprigs that are on the floor while she moves between the trees and she heads toward the mountains where she expects to be able to hide and escape. Jenna passes close to a lagoon and she feels excited while he knows that it is near by the frontier of the territory of the pack.

Her heart pumps rapidly and she sees a hill to around one hundred meters ahead of her. Jenna decides to climb on that hill to have a better vision of the place. But a sudden and painful pull of her tail throws her down.

She opens her eyes with terror seeing ten wolves surrounding her. They smile maliciously while they move around, a black wolf catches her legs and opens them wide.

"What are you surprised, precious? Did you think that we would leave you without supervision?" A gray wolf says smiling while the black wolf begins to lick Jenna's vulva. She tries to resist and push away the black wolf, but the other wolves hold her forepaws to immobilize her.

Jenna whines helpless feeling as the nose of the wolf moves on her vulva, she feels as the wolf begins to lick her vagina with pleasure. The saliva of the wolf soaks her crotch fur while he eats her slowly.

Another wolf begins to twist her nipples with pleasure, Jenna moans with pain while she tries to fight against the wolves. Her head moves sideways to side moaning with pain, the tongue enters in her vagina and swirls inside.

She does not enjoy nothing of this, the wolves to her around laugh seeing that Jenna moans of pain, the wolf that gives her oral sex stops and he takes out his tongue before sitting. Jenna sees an erection between the legs of the wolf.

"As not you like to be here… I think that we should make you get accustomed." The wolf says looking at the other wolves that laugh. The black wolf smiles while he does a facial expression and he leans backwards on the ground.

The other wolves smile, one of the wolves catches Jenna's tail and pulls it to drag her toward the black wolf. Jenna moans with pain feeling the pull, some moments after her posterior legs are between the legs of the black wolf.

Two wolves grab her collar and they oblige her to get up. When she on her feet, one of the wolves positions himself behind Jenna and he pushes her forward, she falls on the chest of the wolf.

The wolf under her smiles and he licks the face and mouth of Jenna, she moves her head to avoid the licks, a groan slips from her mouth when one of the wolves catches her tail and of a pull he obliges her to raise her ass.

Jenna feels as the tip of the penis that is below her gets between her vaginal lips, the paw releases her tail. Her ass falls and Jenna moans with pain when the wolf's thick member enters in her vagina until the knot.

"Come on sweet thing... begin to move." The black wolf says smiling smoothly at Jenna. She does not move until a wolf catches her tail. He begins to pull her tail and direct the motions of ass of Jenna.

Jenna obeys and begins to bounce her ass on the erection of the wolf, he moans while Jenna's vaginal walls are sprinkled with precum of the wolf. The wolf begins to move his hips and to fuck Jenna while he holds her in place.

She closes her eyes and she does not get surprised when another one mounts her, she cannot resist while her tail is caught and pulled to one side. The tip of the penis of another wolf touches Jenna's sphincter, the wolf gives a push and Jenna screams in pain when the member invades her rectum.

The wolf moans with pleasure before beginning to move, Jenna cries feeling a great pain in her anus.

Both wolves growl while they move inside her, their body rocks back and forth.

Jenna whines and her sight is blocked by a penis in front of her face, a third wolf takes her ears and gives a strong pull of them. The female shrieks of pain and at that moment the wolf takes the opportunity to push his penis in her mouth.

The wolf begins to move in her mouth, Jenna perceives the taste of the precum that falls on her tongue. It is a disagreeable taste. Every one of her holes is full with wolf meat, for the corner of the eye Jenna sees that a silver color wolf is in the hill, he is looking what happens.

Jenna moans in low spirits thinking that another wolf will join the group, but the wolf does not move and stays in the same place. That is something that Jenna does not understand, the wolf stays in the same place while the other wolves are raping, and they do it for the next one hour and a half.

After nightfall Jenna is back in the chamber of Lucius, her failed escape had cost her a new gang bang by several wolves. When they had finished they had dragged her to chamber of the leader of the pack again.

She is fearful of what it would happen, Lucius was not going to forgive her. She listens a commotion and celebration in the main chamber of the wolves.

Jenna knows that she will be gang raped again, she listens some steps in the entrance of the chamber.

Jenna's eyes open when a young brown she-wolf enters in the chamber while Lucius pushes her.

The she-wolf is a little beaten and has a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Well sweet thing, I listened that you tried to escape, so I got some company for you and me." Lucius says at the moment of pushing the young she-wolf toward Jenna. Their bodies collide and Jenna sees that the she-wolf looks at her with watery eyes.

"I will Return in a moment, get know to each other." Lucius says before getting out of chamber and leaving alone to Jenna and the she-wolf.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asks while she uses her forepaw to raise the face of the she-wolf. Jenna feels that her heart breaks seeing the girl's tears. She is young and has the age of Saba.

"No…we were attacked… my parents, they killed them." The she-wolf says while she begins to sob. Jenna embraces her with force and the she-wolf cries on her right shoulder.

Jenna caresses the back of the she-wolf to calm her, some moments after the she-wolf calms down a little and Jenna cleans the tears off her eyes.

"What is your name?" Jenna asks caressing the head of the young female.

"Janae" The she-wolf responds while she cleans the tears that slip of her eyes.

"Why do they have me here? What do they want of me? Janae asks looking at Jenna. Jenna's heart breaks while the female looks at her expecting an answer of her. Jenna takes a deep breathing.

"Lucius, the wolf… the leader is going to rape you." Jenna responds smoothly while she tries to show off calm.

Jenna did not want to tell the truth, but the best is that she knows the truth. The she-wolf opens her eyes with surprise and begins to cry.

"No... I will not make it…" Jane says while he shakes her head to refuse. Jenna takes the forepaws of Janae and squeezes them.

"You must obey, he is a bastard and he would not doubt in killing you; if you disobey, the consequences will be terrible… I know it." Jenna says looking at the she-wolf. Jenna did not wish to see another death, she had seen as another she-wolf had opposed to Lucius' desires.

He and his herd had raped the she-wolf for several days and next they had made her disappear, Jenna knew what had happened.

Suddenly Jenna listens the steps of somebody and Lucius enters in the chamber, the wolf smiles while he sees the two females.

"That makes me happy, you are knowing to each other and it gives me a good idea." Lucius says looking at Jenna and Janae with a smile that indicates that he has somewhat perverse in mind. Jenna looks at him with hate and despise in the meantime she even holds the young she-wolf in a vain attempt to offer her protection.

"For the initial spectacle... I want that you two make the love until reach an orgasm, do it very well." Lucius says looking at the two females. Jenna gets surprised for the petition of the leader of the pack, she had never been sexually interested in a female in spite of the fact that her friends told her that it was somewhat interesting.

"Come on, my penis will not get out of my sheath." Lucius says looking at Jenna and showing his teeth threateningly. Jenna knows very well the character of the wolf and what can happen to both, if they disobey him.

Jenna looks at the she-wolf and she begins to nuzzle her face affectionately, Janae gets surprised while she feels that Jenna nuzzles her face. Jenna moves her snout above.

"We must obey and play their game until we can find a way of escaping. Let's make this the most easy possible to get along with it." Jenna says whispering in the right ear of the she-wolf in order that Lucius does not listen her.

Janae looks at Jenna with surprise, she raises the she-wolf's snout and smiles smoothly before placing her lips in the mouth of the female. Janae opens her eyes feeling that Jenna's tongue tries to enter in her mouth.

Jenna looks she-wolf right in the eye, Janae closes her eyes and opens her mouth to let that the tongue enters. Jenna's tongue touches Janae's tongue and they begin to fight, the she-wolf decides to trust in Jenna completely.

In her inside Jenna feels disgust seeing that Lucius looks at everything with pleasure, he pants and looks with complete attention at the same time that he gives pulls to his sheath. Jenna closes her eyes and her tongue fight the tongue of the she-wolf.

Jenna decides to enjoy this kiss, at least she cannot feel repulsion for Janae, and she would have the difficult things from now on. Janae feels that her saliva mixes with the saliva of Jenna and falls from her mouth to her paws.

Jenna's right forepaw gets inside between the forepaws of Janae, she feels as the paw of the female dog moves on her chest caressing it slowly, the pads rubs on her nipples.

The she-wolf shakes when Jenna's paw touches her clitoris, Jenna moves her paw slowly in the pink point of the she-wolf, Janae moans smoothly in the meantime her lips are still joined with Jenna's mouth.

Janae imitates to Jenna and she moans when she-wolf's paw touches her vulva and finds her pink point.

Females separate their mouths while they stimulate to each other.

"Enough of that." Lucius says looking at Jenna and Janae. Jenna looks to the wolf before she pushes smoothly to the other female to lean her backwards on the floor. Jenna moves to position herself on the other female, she looks at the young female and kisses her on her mouth softly.

Janae does not fight and responds the kiss joining her tongue at the other tongue. The kiss lasts for some moments and Jenna begins to take down her body.

The female dog uses her nose looking for the nipples of the she-wolf, she perceives the aroma of the fur.

Janae moans when Jenna's mouth closes around one of her nipples, Jenna sucks smoothly and moves her tongue on it.

She does not pay attention to an obscene sentence that Lucius says. Jenna sucks the nipple before releasing it. Jenna looks at Janae and smiles before moving further down her body until her head is between the legs of the young she-wolf.

Janae moans when Jenna's tongue begins to move on her vulva surrounded by short brown fur. Her slit gets wet with warm and slippery saliva, Jenna licks slowly and perceives another female's taste for first time.

The she-wolf has a sweeter taste than her own taste.

"One sixty nine." Lucius says while he masturbates seeing Jenna to give oral sex to Janae. Jenna does not obey until he listens to a threatening growl of the wolf. She stands up and she turns over.

Janae opens her eyes when she sees Jenna's slit. The female dog takes down her hips until her vulva touches the young female's nose. Janae perceives the aroma of the pink opening of Jenna, she moans when Janae begins to move her tongue between her legs.

The she-wolf licks smoothly up and down perceiving Jenna's taste, it is a pleasant flavor.

Jenna takes down her head and resumes her licked on the vulva of the other female, her tongue's tip touches the girl's clitoris and she moans of pleasure. Jenna's licks gets faster and she pushes her tongue that enters in the she-wolf.

Janae opens her eyes with surprise and moans when the tongue invades her, she feels as the walls of her virgin vagina are stimulated for first time in her life. Jenna's tongue zigzags in her inside.

The she-wolf imitates Jenna and pushes her tongue that divides the female's lips. Jenna moans with pleasure feeling as the tongue gets inside her love tunnel, it is a pleasurable feeling she feels when Balto eats her.

Both females eat their vaginas mutually without paying attention to Lucius that moans and he encourages them to continue. For the first time in a long time the pleasure in Jenna grows rapidly, she increases the motion of her tongue in the she-wolf.

Janae moans with more force and begins to push her hips against Jenna's face the moment that she feels a wanted orgasm, the first one in a sexual intercourse. Jenna feels that her tongue is squeezed with force by the vaginal walls of the she-wolf, juices cover her tongue and get her nose wet.

The she-wolf is lost in pleasure until suddenly she feels that her tongue is squeezed with more force inside the vagina of Jenna, juice spurts of the female dog fall to her face and it gets wet completely.

Jenna's body trembles feeling an orgasm, her muscles become taut while she restrains herself not to howl.

Her juices flow from the inside of her vagina and it falls on the face of Janae, she closes her eyes while she continues licking.

The she-wolf slowly drinks Jenna's juices. They have a pleasant flavor, something very different of what she thought that they would be.

Jenna moves to one side and turns over seeing that the face of Janae is soaked with her juices.

"That was great, now come here." Lucius says looking at the two females. Jenna sees that the wolf is leant backwards and his legs are completely opened while he caresses his hard penis.

Jenna looks at the she-wolf and does a grimace, she nods and both get close to the wolf. Lucius smiles while Jenna and Janae lean on their chests between the legs of the wolf.

The first in begin is Jenna, she brings closer her snout to the cock and she begins to caress it with her nose, she looks at Janae and makes a grimace. The she-wolf nods and imitates to Jenna, Lucius smiles seeing that both move their noses on his cock.

Jenna takes out her tongue and begins to lick the hard shaft slowly, she does it up and down and her tongue reaches the knot. Janae takes out her tongue and gives a lick on the hard cock, she for first time perceives the taste of the penis of a male.

She licks slowly and her tongue touches the tongue of Jenna when both tongues reach tip of the penis, the precum touches her tongue and the she-wolf shakes feeling the taste. Jenna places her forepaw on the balls of the wolf and she begins to caress them slowly. Jenna closes her mouth around the tip of the cock.

With a grimace Jenna indicates to Janae that she takes care of the knot, she nods and begins licking that sector getting surprised by hardness and the size of the knot. Jenna moves her head slowly feeling that the spurts of precum hits her palate.

The taste is something that no longer bothers Jenna, she had felt it many times, and her head moves up and down.

Lucius moans and pants with pleasure feeling as the two females give him oral sex, the soft licks of Janae on his knot are pleasurable, but the best is Jenna's mouth.

"Now it is your turn." Lucius says looking at Janae and smiling. Jenna slowly takes out the penis from her mouth and passes it to Janae, she looks at the female dog a moment. Jenna looks at her in a way that it indicates to her that she should make it.

Janae closes her eyes and opens her mouth, Jenna aims the penis at the lips of the she-wolf. When the tip enters, Janae closes her mouth and she slowly begins to move her head to give the first oral sex of her life.

She feels as the spurts of precum fall on her tongue while her lips move on the shaft of the wolf. Jenna looks as the head of Janae moves slowly down from above, the female dog begins to lick the balls of the wolf.

Jenna closes her mouth around the right testicle and sucks it smoothly. She notices that only a portion of the penis enters in the mouth of Janae. Her saliva drips to the knot and covers it.

Janae stops every time that the penis tip touches the entrance of her throat, she feels that spurts fall directly to into esophagus.

"Teach her how give a deep throat." Lucius says looking at Jenna. She looks with hate at the wolf before seeing at the she-wolf.

"Take down more your head, it should enter in your throat." Jenna says looking at Janae. She opens her eyes with surprise and takes out the penis of her mouth.

"No… it cannot enter." Janae says looking at Jenna.

"It will enter, trust me." Jenna says taking the penis and aiming it at her mouth. She closes her lips around the axis and begins to take down her head with slowness. She feels like the tip touches the entrance of her throat.

Janae gasps with surprise when she sees as the lips of Jenna touch the knot of the wolf. Lucius growls with pleasure, the she-wolf notices that Lucius's penis is visible in the throat of Jenna. She moves her head slowly feeling that the penis enters and gets out of her throat.

After a couple of movements Jenna moves her head back and the penis leaves her mouth, the erection of the wolf is cover of slippery saliva. Lucius grabs his penis and he aims it at Janae's face.

"Do it well." The wolf says growling with threat to the she-wolf. Janae looks at Jenna, she nods in silence.

Janae closes her lips around the tip of the penis, she begins to take down her head and the erection enters slowly. She stops when the tip touches the entrance of her throat, Janae tries to take more of the penis, but she feels that she needs to vomit.

She tries it a couple of times more and Lucius begins to grow impatient. Jenna places her forepaw on the nape of the neck of Janae and pushes the head of the female. Janae's eyes open when the tip enters in her throat.

Jenna pushes more the head of the girl, Janae feels like more the thick member enters in her throat while she feels more the need of vomit.

Jenna does not get surprised when the she-wolf fights when she feels suffocated and the reflection of vomiting. Jenna pushes more the head and she brings closer her mouth to Janae's ear.

"Breathe by the nose, do not fight." Jenna says whispering. Tears escape of the eyes of the she-wolf and she nods smoothly. With effort Janae's lips touches Lucius's knot, he moans and growls with pleasure.

The muscles of the throat of the she-wolf squeeze his penis with force. Janae shakes her head with difficulty feeling pain and discomfort every time that the penis enters in her throat.

Jenna licks Lucius's knot slowly, she bites it smoothly without missing a detail of what Janae makes. Minutes pass and the moans of Lucius increase in intensity, he moans and grabs Janae's head.

"Here it comes prettiness, swallow it." He says when he growls and releases his semen. Janae's eyes open with surprise feeling that the semen spurts hit the entrance of her throat. Jenna sees that the she-wolf trembles without control and tries to take out the penis of her mouth, but the forepaws of the wolf avoid it.

Lucius's semen oozes by the corners of the mouth of Janae and she is obliged to swallow the disagreeable substance or drown. Tears escape of the eyes of the young she-wolf while the seed slides in her throat.

Semen runs out slowly and Lucius releases Jane's head, she immediately takes out the penis and coughs.

Jenna licks the snout and the face of Janae to clean it of the rests of semen of the wolf.

"You did it well." Jenna says with sadness. She wanted to try to encourage the she-wolf, but under the circumstances nothing would make it. Janae takes a breath and she recovers.

"Again." Lucius says moving his penis with his forepaw. Both females begin to give him oral sex again and in this occasion Jenna is who gives the deep throat to Lucius.

He moans and pants with pleasure while his penis recovers its hardness, Lucius has a good time until pleasure comes to its peak. Immediately the wolf pushes Jenna and his cock slips out, Jenna cleans her mouth.

"Well little thing... the best moment has come." Lucius says while he stands up. He with a pull makes that Janae gets up, she moans of pain.

"Are you virgin, beautiful thing?" Lucius asks while he licks Janae's mouth. She moves her face aside to avoid it and she receives a slap of the wolf.

"Leave her alone she only is a girl." Jenna says with rage. This makes she receives a strong slap of Lucius that knocks her to the ground.

"Answer me." Lucius says growling to the she-wolf. Janae nods while she trembles with fear and sees that Jenna is getting up with difficulty. Lucius smiles and he positions himself behind the she-wolf, he introduces his snout below the tail and he begins to lick Janae's vulva.

Jenna moves the head to indicate to she-wolf that does should not resist. Janae closes her eyes and she feels humiliated feeling the licks of the wolf, Lucius pushes his tongue and he delights in the taste of a virgin vagina.

Jenna comes closer and puts the wolf's penis into her mouth, she sucks it with zeal to cover it with the most quantity of saliva that she can. Lucius continues licking while he growls of pleasure that increases rapidly, he suddenly pushes away to Jenna.

The female dog sees as the shining member is rocking on the air when he mounts Janae. She becomes restless feeling the weight of the wolf on her back, Lucius moves her hips until the tip touches the she-wolf's vulva.

She shakes when the tip divides her vaginal lips and enters in her, Janae closes her eyes feeling that the wolf penis begins to invade her. Her vaginal walls stretches around the shaft.

"Oh… a virgin pussy." Lucius says while he pushes his penis. He feels the strong squeeze of the tight tunnel. Jenna gets close to the she-wolf and she sits in front of her, Janae looks at her with watery eyes and Jenna embraces her.

Lucius stops for a moment and he gets more comfortable, this does not pass unnoticed for Jenna.

"This is going to hurt a moment." Jenna softly in the ear of Janae. Lucius gives a strong push tearing the she-wolf's hymen. Janae screams in pain and begins to cry while Jenna embraces her with force.

Jenna also cries, this is not the way that a girl should lose her virginity, being raped by a stupid and savage wolf.

Lucius moans with pleasure and pumps up his penis rapidly inside the young she-wolf, the vaginal walls are warm and soft.

Janae sobs while her body is rocking with each push of Lucius, she feels as a thin small brook of blood gets out of her vagina. The knot hits her vulva again and again while his rapist's growling is filling her ears.

The whinings of pain and pleasure are heard in the chamber, Jenna does not release Janae and tries to help her to overcome her rape. The she-wolf stays quiet while she looks at the cave wall.

Lucius continues pumping without stopping, his balls rock uncontrollably on the air, he holds with more force the hips of the she-wolf. Janae opens her eyes and moans with pain when her vaginal opening stretches around the knot.

She feels as the big knot begins to get in her body, Lucius gives a final push and knots the she-wolf. Janae feels that her vagina is completely full, Lucius begins pumping with more force inside the captive female.

He pants and moans while his pleasure grows, some moments later the wolf stops and howls when he releases his semen inside of the vagina of Janae. She feels as the semen spurts hit her vaginal walls.

Jenna cannot avoid looking with rage at the wolf, she wishes him dead.

Lucius does not move while he deposits more seed into the she-wolf, he crosses his leg on Jane to place himself in position of tail with tail with her. Lucius pants content while Jenna licks Janae's face and tries to encourage her a little.

"At least it does not hurt after the first time." Jenna says smiling softly.

"I cannot image that it would hurt in each occasion." The she-wolf says trying smiling, Jenna smiles also.

"It makes me happy that you are becoming good friends." Lucius says looking over his shoulder and doing a mocking face. Jenna and Janae look at him with the frown and hate, he laughs seeing the faces of both females.

Around twenty minutes later Lucius begins to pull out his penis, Janae moans and whimpers with pain while the wolf tries to separate. Her tears escape of the eyes of the she-wolf when the penis in her inside gets out of her vagina.

Jenna sees that semen and rests of blood are dripping of the member of the wolf.

"I will drink some water, when returning I will take that other virginity, prepare her… sweetness." Lucius says looking at Jenna.

"No... please fuck me instead of her, leave her alone." Jenna says getting close to Lucius.

"I fucked you in that hole the first time." The wolf says smiling and heading toward the way out while Jenna looks at him in silence and fear.

"What does it means?" Janae asks with fear. Jenna turns over and looks at her. She positions herself behind the she-wolf and moves her tail aside.

"He plans to put his penis in your ass." Jenna says looking at the she-wolf. Janae's eyes open completely.

"It will not enter." Janae says with incredulity. Such thing cannot enter in a little hole as her sphincter.

"It will… enter, relax and I will try get you ready in order that you do not have a lot of pain." Jenna says trying seeming calm, but in her inside she knows that this would be extremely painful for the she-wolf.

Jenna begins to lick Janae's posterior hole, she gets surprised and lifts more her tail up, and she begins to moan with pleasure. Jenna's tongue moves circularly on her hole, this is somewhat unusual and pleasant for the she-wolf.

Jenna caresses Janae's vulva while she covers the sphincter with saliva, the female dog pushes her tongue with force and Janae moans with surprise when the tongue invades her. She moans feeling as the tongue moves in her rectum covering it with saliva.

The tongue moves skillfully inside her, Jenna wants that the lubrication be abundant.

Some minutes later Lucius enters again and Janae shakes with fear while she sees as the penis wobbles on the air scattering precum while the wolf comes closer and he gets behind her.

He looks at Jenna and his penis, Jenna takes out her tongue of the tailhole and she closes her mouth around the shaft of the wolf. She again sucks with zeal to cover it in saliva, some moments later Lucius stops her and Jenna moves to one side.

She looks as Lucius again mounts to Janae, she shakes with fear. Jenna has an idea and she rapidly gets under the she-wolf, Janae gets surprised and moans when Jenna begins to lick her vulva rapidly, the tongue hits her clitoris.

Jenna closes her left eye when a drop of precum falls on him, she observes that Lucius's penis wobbles on the air. Jenna swallows with difficulty when Janae's sphincter disappears below the tip of the penis of Lucius.

He smiles and pushes with force, Janae moans with pain that is mitigated by the pleasure that Jenna provides her, the precum gets her sphincter wet. Lucius increases the force of his pushes and a scream of pain escapes of the mouth of Janae when the tip enters in her rectum.

The wolf moans when the heat of one virgin anus surrounds his member, Jenna continues licking and looks with fear as the thick tool enters slowly the girl's rectum. Janae moans with pain feeling as the walls of her rectum conform to the mold around the hard cock.

Lucius drools with pleasure, his penis is squeezed with force by the rectum of the she-wolf, the knot finally touches Janae's sphincter. The hips of the wolf begin to move, the penis enters and gets out of Jane's rectum rapidly.

The wolf smiles hearing that the she-wolf moans, but he does not know that it is due to the licks of Jenna.

She licks rapidly while she sees that the she-wolf's sphincter moves on the shaft of Lucius, the spurts of precum cover Janae's anal walls. Lucius pumps up with force perceiving that his penis tip touches the bottom of the rectum of his new sexual slave.

Janae whines of pain while the pack's leader is raping her posterior entrance, the weigh testicles of the wolf hit her vulva and the tongue of Jenna.

Some minutes later Jenna opens her eyes when Lucius begins to push his knot, Jenna closes her lips around the clitoris of Janae and sucks it to increase the pleasure of the she-wolf.

Lucius pushes with more force and the eyes of Jenna open completely when Janae's sphincter opens. She shrieks while she tries to get free of the grab of the wolf, Lucius does not release her and he pushes his penis with more force.

The knot forces the sphincter and enters in the she-wolf while Jenna looks at everything with surprise, seeing something so big entering in so tiny hole.

Janae loses consciousness and falls on Jenna.

"Come on, get out from there and wake her up." Lucius says kicking Jenna face with her posterior paw.

Jenna moves and gets out from under Janae with difficulty, she looks as the body of the she-wolf is hanging inert below Lucius.

Jenna comes closer and begins licking Janae's face slowly, she opens her eyes feeling Jenna's affectionate licks. Jenna smiles sadly at the she-wolf, but Lucius holds her of the scruff of the neck and obliges her to stand up.

He resumes his pushes inside the she-wolf, Janae moans with pain feeling that the cock moves in her rectum, it is completely full of wolf's meat. Her rape lasts for a couple of minutes more until Lucius releases her sperm inside her.

The sticky semen gives some relief to Janae.

On the next day Jenna opens his eyes with slowness and she sees Janae next to her. The she-wolf has her head leant on her chest while Jenna embraces her, both had been raped the previous night and Janae had cried until she did fall asleep next to her.

Jenna looks at the she-wolf for several minutes until she notices that Lucius is waking up in the other side of the chamber. He gets up while he yawns and stretches his body stretching each muscle of his body.

For the corner of the eye Jenna sees as the wolf turns over and looks at them directly, he licks his lips while he observes them. Jenna notices that the tip of the penis of wolf appears while he looks at both moving his look on them to make a decision who would be raped in this occasion.

Jenna looks at Janae for a moment before pushing her tail aside to tempt to the wolf to choose her, the look of the wolf focuses on Jenna while he stimulates his sheath and his penis emerges rapidly.

The precum is dripping of the tip of the penis. Lucius comes closer and turns over Jenna to lean her backwards, the wolf opens the legs of the female dog and accommodates his penis before pushing it in Jenna, and she closes her eyes feeling that the member enters in her vagina.

Lucius begins to move and to rape Jenna again, he moans and pants while he pushes his penis inside the female. The spurts of precum spatter the vaginal walls of the female dog, Jenna's back rubs up against the hard ground of the cave.

Lucius's moans wake up to Janae, Jenna becomes aware of this and with a look she indicates to Janae that she must not move and stay in silence, the she-wolf closes her eyes while she tries to ignore the moans of pleasure of the wolf and what it is happening.

The minutes pass until Lucius pushes his knot in Jenna, she moans with a little bit of pain by the uncomfortable position. Lucius moans with more force and he increases the velocity of his pushes until he releases his sperm in the female dog.

Jenna only looks at the roof of the cave while Lucius stands up and turns over, he starts to walk dragging along the female dog behind him. Jenna moans with pain and tears escape of her eyes, Lucius stops after some meters and waits until her knot decreases in size.

A half-hour after, he pulls out his penis and without looking back he heads toward the entrance of the chamber. Janae gets close to Jenna and helps her to stand up.

"Thanks." Janae says looking at Jenna with gratitude. The female dog smiles at her smoothly and she tries to encourage her a little, but everything would be much worse.

That was confirmed some days later when they were raped side by side by the whole pack, Jenna had tried to hold Janae's paw all the time. She had seen as Jenna smiled at her when she could before a new penis entered in the mouth of the female dog.

On the next day Jenna woke up embracing the she-wolf. Janae had her head reclined on her chest while she was sleeping.

Jenna perceives the aroma of urine of wolf in their bodies covered of cum, semen drips of her abused holes. The female dog licked the face of the girl to wake her up, Janae's eyes opened slowly.

Both looked at each other and they smiled with sadness, the two females took a bath in the lagoon and they had some fun getting sprinkled water to each other. Jenna would try to protect at Janae the best that she can in this terrible situation.

**BALTO, JENNA KATALG, SABA, KODI, DINGO, DOC, DIXIE © UNIVERSAL**

**LUCIUS AND JANAE ARE MY CHARACTERS**

**WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH**


	6. Rescue

Jenna moans while she feels the pushes of wolf in her vagina, she feels as her swollen stomach is rocking back and forth. This was the predictable result after many rapes.  
The female dog does not know which one of the wolves is the father of the cubs in her stomach, Janae is in front of her is in position of tail with tail with another black wolf. The bastard pants feeling completely satisfied.  
Jenna knows that this is going to happen to Janae sooner or later, if something does not happen to avoid that. Jenna closes her eyes when she feels that the spurts of sticky seed hit her vaginal walls again.  
A brown wolf is near them, he is masturbating slowly expecting his turn for the action.  
The wolf that is on Jenna is panting content and he gets in position of tail with tail with her, the wolf that is with Janae begins to pull out his penis. Janae moans with pain feeling that her vaginal opening stretches and her rapist's penis slips outside.  
The seed drips from the pink and abused opening.  
"She is free in order that you use her." The black wolf says while he pants and looks at the brown wolf that smiles at him.  
"I will wait, I like to fuck pregnant females." The wolf says looking at Jenna and licking his mouth.  
She looks with hate at him, but she says absolutely nothing while the wolf that had mated with Janae gets out of the chamber. Around twenty minutes later Jenna moans with pain when the wolf that had raped her begins to pull out his cock.  
Jenna closes her eyes while she clenches her teeth, the wolf growls and with a pull his penis stretches the vaginal opening. The penis finally slides outside and Jenna perceives that semen drips from her vagina.  
"She is all yours." The wolf says to his friend while he heads toward the way out of the chamber. The brown wolf nods and he mounts Jenna. She growls when he penetrates her and he begins to fuck her while the other wolf gets out of place.  
Some seconds later it is heard commotion out of the chamber besides a scream of surprise and pain.  
"What the hell is happening there?" The brown wolf says dismounting to Jenna.  
"¡Balto!" Jenna shrieks with emotion to see that Balto slides through the hole and enters in the chamber, Balto immediately jumps over the brown wolf and initiates a fight against the rapist.  
Jenna takes away to Janae from fight while she sees that her mate is rolling on the floor with the wolf.  
The wolf is on Balto and he tries to bite him, but Balto holds the face of the wolf with his forepaws avoiding that he bites his neck. Balto uses his hind legs to push the wolf and he flies in air.  
The wolf hits the chamber's stone wall with force and he falls to the floor. He tries to get up, but Balto falls above him and he bites his neck. Jenna's eyes get open completely when the wolf's neck is ripped by the teeth of Balto.  
The blood of the wolf stains the face and the forepaws of Balto.  
"Balto!" Jenna says lunging forward on Balto and embracing him with force. Balto embraces her feeling as Jenna's tears get his back wet. She cries of emotion to see her mate again, Balto pushes her back softly because they should hurry up and there will be time for the reencounter later.  
Both look at each other and Balto looks down, his eyes open wide seeing the stomach of his mate.  
Jenna notices the look of surprise of Balto and she looks to other side aside to not to see Balto.  
"We must go out from here, quickly!" Balto says taking Jenna's paw to take her out of the chamber.  
"Let's go Janae¡" Jenna says looking at her friend. The three go out by the hole and cross the main chamber rapidly. It is completely empty and they do not have obstacles to continue.  
The group gets out of the cave and they run around one hundred meters until two wolves of the pack block their way.  
Balto shows his teeth and growl while he keeps to Jenna and Janae behind him to protect them.  
The two enemies growl while they are ready to attack, but the shrubs at both sides of the two wolves suddenly move. Jenna sees that two unknown wolves jump on the enemies, they are taken by surprise completely.  
The unknown wolves need not to fight with the enemies because they kill the wolves so fast without giving them time of reacting. Jenna trembles with fear when the two strangers look at Balto.  
She gets surprised when both wolves begin to walk away. The group resumes the escape while Jenna does not understand what happens. She feels that her stomach is rocking uncontrollably in different directions.  
"Balto I need to stop." Jenna says feeling pain to have to run in her state. It is difficult due the weight in her paws that step on leafs and little branches on the ground while she breathes agitatedly.  
"No, we should continue… resist a little more." Balto says looking at Jenna. Janae positions herself next to Jenna to help her just like Balto. The three keep on running and Jenna sees that a hill that she recognizes.  
It is the hill that she never crossed when she tried to flee, they begin to climb and Jenna pants with difficulty for the effort. They are close to get to the tip and they stop when in the top of the hill a white wolf appears, he is a bigger wolf than Lucius and he looks more threatening, his yellow eyes are penetrating and intimidating.  
"Is she?" The wolf asks looking at Balto. He nods while he looks at Jenna, she does not take her gaze of the wolf. The wolf raises his right foreleg and moves it forward rapidly, suddenly two columns of wolves get out of nowhere and run down the hill to go deep into the territory of the Boreal Clan.  
Balto takes Jenna's paw to pull her and continue forward. Balto, Jenna and Janae pass near the wolf, the group continue walking. Around two hundred meters ahead, the group come across with two black wolves that appear from behind the trees.  
Jenna sees that wolves look at Balto and they nod, Balto nods at the same time that the two wolves give way to him. Balto does a grimace to Jenna and the three keep on walking, but in this occasion Balto moves with more calm and slowness.  
"What is happening?" Jenna asks catching her breath and walking with to Balto.  
"Now we are safe… we are in the territory of clan of the twin peaks. The wolves of the Boreal Clan will not dare to enter here because that is an act of war besides at this moment the clan of the twin peaks is in a large-scale attack against the Boreal clan." Balto says looking at Jenna.  
She gets surprised and finally understands why that wolf in the hill did not join to the rape, that wolf was part of this pack and it would not risk a war. Jenna understands that she was close to escape of her torment.  
If she would have crossed the hill, she could find refuge with this clan.  
"Who she is?" Balto asks looking at Janae.  
"She is Janae, her parents were assassinated, and she was taken and abused as me." Jenna responds looking at Balto. He looks at Janae and nods while he smiles in a friendly way at the she-wolf, Janae nods and smiles.  
She just like Jenna now is free. The group walks on the forest while Jenna feels the mixture of several emotions in her inside, she cleans a couple of tears of her eyes while she looks at her friend.  
Jenna sees that she has tears in her eyes, the female dog stops and licks the girl's tears and she embraces her to comfort her. Balto stops and allows that both embrace a moment before continuing.  
Balto understands that they had lived a terrible experience.  
The group gets to the foothill of the mountain and Jenna sees that there are two wolves protecting the entrance of a cave, both wolves nod while they look at Balto. Balto nods and he enters in the cave with Janae and Jenna.  
They get to an ample place with several wolves around, Jenna sees that some cubs jumping and they pull the tail of a wolf that seems to be their father. The wolf lets off a sigh of fatigue before smiling and getting up, he begins to run in circles and his cubs follow him to catch him.  
In another sector there is a couple of wolves, they are just young lads. The boy licks the girl's mouth and closes his eyes while he tries to kiss her. But a bigger wolf suddenly positions himself behind him and with a blow on the head he stops the attempt of the wolf that falls to the ground and moans with pain.  
Jenna laughs seeing that the girl complains to the adult wolf that is her father. Jenna imagines Balto making the same thing with a dog that tries the same thing with any one of her daughters. Balto is overprotective at times.  
Balto leads to Jenna toward a hole.  
"Let's get inside… someone is waiting for you." Balto says while he does a grimace to Jenna. She looks at him confused and she slides through the hole, Jenna crosses with something difficulty until she goes out on the other side.  
Jenna's eyes wide open when she sees that her daughter is sitting on the center of the chamber.  
"¡Mom!" Saba shouts at the moment that she gets up and runs toward Jenna. Jenna's heart throbs with force the moment that she and her daughter hug to each other with force.  
Both begin to cry with great emotion, Jenna presses strong while she has her closed eyes. Saba also holds her with force, Jenna's nose at last can perceive the aroma of the fur of her daughter again.  
Balto smiles while he sees that both hug each other with force, he sits in the meantime Janae also sits and she cleans a couple of tears of her eyes seeing mother's and daughter's encounter. Jenna and Saba separate after a moment.  
Jenna with her paw cleans her daughter's tears. The female dog feels completely happy when seeing her little girl again. Saba is using her red bandanna on her shoulders and Jenna smiles noticing that both look very similar.  
"I missed you a lot mom." Saba says while she tries to control herself not to cry again.  
"And I missed you." Jenna says while she cleans her eyes with her foreleg. The look of Saba downs and she gets surprised seeing the swollen stomach of her mother. Jenna notices that she begins to cry seeing the result of the many rapes.  
"Saba… it is ok everything is ok." Jenna says while she embraces Saba to comfort her. Saba feels terrible seeing what had happened to her mother. This would have been her destiny, if she did not take her place.  
"Well Balto… I want an explanation. Why Saba is here? In such a dangerous place." Jenna says looking at Balto. She tries to divert the attention from her swollen stomach.  
"It is my fault, dad did not know that I was following him." Saba says taking the attitude of a little cub in troubles. Jenna smiles at her daughter and she squeezes Saba's forepaws, Jenna introduces Janae to Saba.  
She immediately feels charm with the she-wolf that had been captive with her mother and Janae also feels content to know Saba, the she-wolf feels surprised by the resemblance of Saba and Jenna.  
It is the moment of the explanations, Balto sits with Saba and Jenna is in front of them with Janae at her side. Jenna wants to listen what both are going to say because she is interested in knowing how everything happened.  
After you left me at the alley, I woke up and went to look for you, but many of our friends told me that wolves had taken you. I tried to go after the wolves, but Kodi and the other ones prevented it according to what I understand under your order." Saba says looking at Jenna.  
She nods and smiles knowing that her children had kept her order of taking care of her sister.  
"When dad woke up after a couple of days and began to look for you." Saba says with a little bit of discomfort.  
Jenna notices that Balto is a little nervous just like Saba.  
"I looked for you everywhere I also ask to some friend wolves… well they are just acquaintances than friends. They told me that they saw you next to the wolves, I followed the clues that I had. I went to many parts in different directions." Balto says looking at Jenna.  
"Dad faced storms and he returned almost frozen." Saba says looking at her father proudly. Jenna feels content and love for him, she was sure that her mate would not abandon her and he would keep on looking for her.  
"I am sorry… Jenna." Balto says looking down with remorse.  
"You do not have to apologize, you never stopped looking for me." Jenna says taking steps forward and nuzzling Balto affectionately. He does not reciprocate his mate's caresses.  
"I know it, but I was near here when I saw this forest in the distance I refused to continue because I thought that you would not have gotten that far perhaps… I could take you out from there before." Balto says with remorse.  
"It is all right." Jenna says licking Balto's face. He permits that she continues.  
"But I was not the only one that was looking for you, Dingo and the other ones that are in a team of sleigh looked for clues in each town or place where they went until Kodi found one. He passed somewhere near here and perceived the aroma of a wolf against he had fought during the attack to Nome." Balto says looking at Jenna.  
"As soon as he returned to Nome and he informed us, I immediately came here and in half a road I realized that Saba was following me, the wind change and I could perceive her aroma." Balto says while he looks at Saba and frowns.  
She smiles soft and culpably. Jenna laughs smoothly seeing the classical body posture of both in front a mischief.  
"She refused to return and we arrived here, we got deep into the territory of the clan of the twin peaks, we were fortunate that this clan is more tolerant." Balto says looking at Jenna with some tranquility because he and Saba had much lucky that they were not attacked.  
"The wolves took us and with Farran and the council." Balto says while he continues telling the story.  
"Who is Farran?" Jenna asks with interest.  
"He is the leader of this pack, he is the white wolf that we meet in the hill." Balto says looking at Jenna.  
She opens her eyes with a little bit of surprise, but Jenna does not get surprised a lot because that wolf is big and it seems rude; strength is needed to lead a pack of wolves. In her time with Lucius Jenna had understood that the force of a wolf makes it out leader of a pack.  
"They confirmed to us that you were with the Boreal clan… a wolf saw that you were raped by a group of wolves." Saba says feeling a knot in the stomach thinking about such a terrible situation.  
"Then the rescue came true." Jenna says looking at Balto and Saba. They look at each a moment and they do not say absolutely nothing for some seconds.  
"No… this pack refuse to go to war to rescue a complete stranger to them, and an attempt of rescue in loner would be clearly suicidal." Balto says looking at Jenna with remorse because the lines that are next would be the hardest ones.  
"We had to pay a ransom in order that the Farran and the council agreed in an attack against the Boreal clan." Balto says looking at Jenna. She looks at him completely confused.  
"Why do you mean with ransom? What would like this wolves when you had nothing to pay?" Jenna considering that maybe Balto had been compelled to hunt a caribou or something similar to pay for the help of this pack.  
Balto gives a fast look to Saba before looking down shamefacedly and repentance. Jenna's eyes open completely with the understanding of what happened. Balto gets surprised when Jenna rushes at him and he throws him down.  
"¡How could you, Balto? I got into this to save our daughter and you pushed her in the arms of the wolves!" Jenna says growling in a rage that surprises to everyone. Saba at that moment hastens to stop her mother. She with care pushes her mother back to take her off of Balto.  
"Mom... dad does not have the blame, he opposed tenaciously, but I accepted the agreement." Saba says looking at Jenna. She gets surprised completely hearing Saba, she smiles smoothly.  
"As dad said, this pack would not take a risk to save a foreigner so something should have been paid because the lives of wolves of the clan would be in risk and I do not blame them for putting the safe of their people first. We were between Wolves and clearly they could kill dad and taking me without problems, but they were good with us and in addition they gave us an option Saba says looking at Jenna.  
"But… your first time." Jenna says looking at Saba with sadness and sorrow.  
"It is ok mom, you told me that the first time should be with love and that way it was; I made it feeling love for my mother knowing that this would bring her back to us." Saba says looking at Jenna. Tears roll on from the eyes of Jenna and she embraces Saba again.  
Both cry in silence.  
"Your collar with your aroma always was what gave me to forces to continue." Jenna says while she cries on the right shoulder of Saba. Her daughter had done a great sacrifice for her.  
"Your bandana also was what always gave me hope." Saba says while she has her closed eyes and tears fall from her eyes. The two females separate after some moments and smile smoothly.  
Jenna licks the tears of her daughter, she laughs smoothly feeling the licks.  
"And may this seem incredible, but Farran was courteous with me clearly he was eager to take a virgin female, but he was careful and he always asked me, if I was all right. The other wolves of the council also were careful, although of course they are rough at the moment o fuck a female." Saba says smiling smoothly and making a grimace.  
Jenna smiles smoothly and also makes a grimace understanding very well that subject.  
"But you could get pregnant." Jenna says thinking anxiously that her daughter gets pregnant of a wolf. Saba nods, but she looks calm.  
"Fortunately here, the wolves showed me a flower that grows on the forest and it avoids situations like that." Saba says looking at Jenna. She opens her eyes wide with surprise, Jenna had never listened of a plant that has such properties.  
"It were two exhausting weeks, fortunately when I was tired… dad took my place." Saba says looking at her father. Jenna gets surprised again and she looks immediately at Balto, he blushes and takes his head down.  
She cannot believe that Balto had done it too. Her initial annoyance dies out knowing that he also had done sacrifices to take her out from that terrible place.  
Balto raises his the look and both look at each other, he clears the throat with discomfort while he looks to other side. Jenna laughs smoothly noticing that Balto feels uncomfortable.  
At that moment by the hole of the chamber Farran enters. Jenna cannot avoid looking at the wolf with look full of hatred and rage. The wolf becomes aware of this, but he does not look affected by this reason.  
"Balto, the battle already has come to an end and the Boreal clan has been destroyed." The pack's leader says looking at Balto and the group. Jenna and Janae exchange looks of happiness thinking that the wolves that raped them are dead.  
Balto and Saba also feel happy, both would have wished to kill all of them one by one.  
"The females were forgiven, and they agreed to join up to our pack. Besides we take prisoner to the Boreal clan's leader." Farran says sitting. Everyone in chamber gets surprised by that reason.  
"Let him to me, I will kill him." Balto says in a rage while he growls with hate.  
"I am sorry, but I cannot permit that." Farran says standing up while Balto looks at him with surprise and bother. Jenna and the other ones also want dead to that bastard.  
"Since your daughter arrived here, my wolves also desire action; so I decided that Lucius will receive a fair punishment. From now on he will suffer the same pain than he caused to your mate, he will be the bitch in order that the wolves of any range use him in the way they desire." Farran says smiling smoothly knowing that Balto would be content with this.  
And effectively Balto in addition to Jenna, Janae and Saba feel surprised, but they internally are satisfied thinking that the inferno of the bastard is close to begin, a torture that they expect last for a long time.  
"As your mate was offended by his actions, we will concede you be who initiates the punishment." Farran says looking at Balto. He nods feeling impatient to give a spoonful of his own medicine to that wolf.  
"No… we will be the first ones… that son of a bitch owes one to us." Jenna says while he stands up and growls in a rage. Everyone in chamber get surprised by the outburst of Jenna.  
Farran nods and he cannot avoid smiling thinking that Lucius would have what he deserves. He knew about the despotic and terrible acts of the leader of the rival pack, but he and the council decided that it was not their business.  
The pack's leader leads to Balto and the other one to cave that is next to the main cave, all of them get in there, Jenna sees as the sun seeps in through a hole in the roof of the cave. Jenna sees that Lucius is surrounded by some wolves, the wolf's four legs are fastened to shackles that are nail in the cave's ground.  
He is giving the back to Jenna and the other ones.  
Shackles and chains are rusty and they look very old.  
"We found this place filled with human bones and with some ingenuity we discover how those things work." Farran says while he points with his forepaw where the shackles and chains that move are because Lucius tries to get free.  
The wolf this hurt and hit with several visible injuries in some parts of his body.  
"¡Release me, you are going to regret it!" Lucius says looking at one of the wolves. The wolf is not affected emotionally in front of the threat of Lucius.  
"As far as I can see, you are who is going to regret it." Farran says looking at Lucius. He looks over his shoulder and he notices the presence of the other ones.  
"You two are my personal bitches and when I get free…" Lucius says before Farran did a grimace to a wolf that gives a strong blow in the stomach of Lucius to shut him up.  
"Begin with it." Farran says looking at Jenna. She nods while he comes closer and she positions herself behind Lucius, he has his ass raised on the air while his body recovers from the blow that had leave him breathless.  
Jenna without mercy grabs the balls of the wolf and she squeezes them with force. Lucius reacts and he stands up with a jump while he shouts with force feeling a great pain in his balls. Jenna smiles while she squeezes with force.  
She never thought about having fun with the balls of Lucius, but she likes this.  
Lucius's shouts fill the cavern, he tries to kick Jenna, but the wolves to his around control him.  
"I will kill you bitch…." Lucius says before receiving a strong slap on his face. In his cheek there are three marks left by claws, they are bleeding. Jenna releases the balls and she hits them with force using her right forepaw.  
Lucius faints for the intense pain, Farran's makes a grimace to a wolf, he takes a bowl of mud filled with water and he empties it on the face of the wolf. Lucius wakes up alarmed and shakes the water of his face.  
"I remember when you put your paw in my pussy, I suppose that it is interesting experience. Janae Did you ever put a paw inside the ass somebody?" Jenna asks looking at Janae.  
The she-wolf and the other ones open their eyes with surprise understanding Jenna's idea. Janae nods with enthusiasm.  
"No… you will not do that, bitch… do not dare." Lucius says growling and revealing his teeth. Farran comes closer and grabs the ears of the wolf.  
Jenna looks with pleasure as the leader pulls the ears of Lucius, he growls with pain when the enemy leader obliges him to raise the look to see him.  
"The word no is not going to disappear of your mind, now you are a female in heat the only right that you have is to ask for more cum." Farran says looking at the wolf to the eyes. Lucius looks at with fear the penetrating eyes of his enemy.  
Farran releases the ears of Lucius and he falls ashore. With a grimace Farran orders to his wolves that he wants them to make. Two wolves nod and they take Lucius's tail to pull it up and the ass of the wolf is raised.  
Lucius shrieks with pain to be under obligation to raise his ass. The two wolves hold the legs of the wolf in the meantime one of them bite Lucius's tail to maintain it to one side and to leave his hole visible.  
Jenna with pleasure sits behind Lucius she licks her right forepaw slowly to cover it with saliva. She makes it slowly while she enjoys the terror of Lucius that moves his ass to try to get rid of the grasp of the wolves.  
"Do not hurt him a lot, my pack has to use its toy for a long time." Farran says while he gets close to Jenna.  
"There is no problem, I do not like to break someone else's toys." Jenna says smiling at the pack's leader.  
Farran nods and he sits close to Jenna to see this, Janae and the other ones come closer.  
Jenna finishes covering her forepaw with saliva, she would like it dry to make this more painful for her rapist.  
Jenna raises her foreleg slowly to recline her paw on the posterior hole of her rapist, the ass of the wolf moves with more force and the other wolves holds it. Jenna begins to push her toes on the sphincter.  
She finds Lucius's anus, it resists; she does not get surprised and enjoys the terror of wolf. Jenna pushes a toe with force and Lucius growls with pain when the toe enters it in his anus, Jenna feels the pressure of the sphincter.  
The female dog moves her toe in different directions while he has fun and Lucius whines with pain.  
Jenna pushes other toe and another one more while Lucius moans with pain and he resists, this is something that he never had felt in its life and that now is his turn to be humiliated. Balto sees as Jenna pushes other toe.  
She moves her toes inside the anus of the wolf and smiles while she makes more herself comfortable and she gets ready. Saba opens her eyes with surprise because she knows that her mother would not have mercy and clemency with the wolf.  
The wolves that hold Lucius make it with more force. Jenna does not miss detail and she pushes her foreleg with force. Balto opens his eyes wide when half foreleg enters violent and rapidly in the wolf.  
Lucius shouts with pain and he bucks with force, while he has Jenna's foreleg in his anus. It is a terrible and burning pain like no one. Wolves hold Lucius and control him in the meantime he still shrieks.  
Jenna feels that Lucius's entrails squeeze with force his foreleg, he pushes deeper inside and the wolf shrieks with more force. Balto swallows with saliva to see something like that, Jenna has thin legs, but even so this is terrible for the wolf.  
Janae and Saba watch the pain of the wolf contentedly. The small pads of the paw of Jenna touch the bottom of the anus. The female dog begins to move her foreleg in and out of the ass of the wolf, she has fun observing as the sphincter of the wolf moves around her foreleg.  
She takes the opportunity to examine by touch the entrails of the wolf, she feels something inside and touches it. The body of the wolf shakes and moans, Jenna smiles and caresses it slowly, they all see that Lucius's penis begins to get out of his sheath.  
"This bitch already is enjoying something so sick, my wolves will be very happy." Farran says looking at Jenna. She smiles while Lucius feels humiliated feeling that his penis reacts.  
When the penis is hanging, Jenna begins to take out his foreleg, Lucius shrieks and shouts while Jenna has fun until he sees that Janae finishes licking her foreleg to cover it with saliva. Jenna of a pull takes out her foreleg.  
Lucius screams in pain again. Jenna sees as the wolf's hole this gapping and the she can see the red inside of the entrails. The female moves to give space to Janae.  
"Retract your claws." Jenna says while she cleans her foreleg slowly. Janae nods and pushes her foreleg in the anus of Lucius without clemency. The wolf shouts again when the she-wolf begins to take her revenge.  
"You are a sadist." Balto says jokingly and looking at Jenna. She smiles impishly at Balto.  
Jenna leans on a good place to see what happens. Balto is next to her, he gets surprised when Jenna's left paw catches his sheath and she begins to give it pulls.  
"You are next honey, fuck him hard as you know." Jenna says looking at Balto. He nods and closes his eyes when Jenna's paw closes around his member that grows quickly.  
Jenna enjoys heat and hardness of the penis of Balto, she feels as if she was touching it for the first time in her life. Balto's penis grows up slowly and the knot takes volume in the base of the cock.  
Balto spits saliva on his member and he distributes it lengthwise, he wanted to fuck this wolf without lubrication, but now he belongs to the clan of the twin peaks and Balto cannot hurt him as he wanted.  
Janae stops and takes out her foreleg rapidly, Lucius again screams of pain. Balto walks to position himself behind Lucius, now Balto would give this wolf a proof of what he ushered into Jenna.  
"Dad's cock is big." Saba says while she is sits next to Jenna.  
"Your dad is well-endowed." Jenna says with some pride and fun while she looks at Saba.  
"I know it…" Saba says with a tone that raises the eyebrow of Jenna. She says absolutely nothing because after all is said and done with all what happened she is sure that this is not the first time that her daughter saw her father's penis.  
Balto positions himself behind the Lucius in the meantime the two wolves still hold him. Jenna sees that her mate mounts the enemy and prepares to penetrate him, Balto's penis is rocking on the air while he moves his hips.  
Lucius fights more when the tip of the penis of Balto touches his abused sphincter. Balto smiles maliciously and he pushes his penis sinking his member completely in the rectum of the rapist of his mate.  
The wolf shouts with pain when Balto's penis enters in his rectum and now he is raped. Balto begins to move rapidly and fuck Lucius's anus with force.  
The anal walls of the wolf squeeze his cock with force, it is sensational and it gives a lot of pleasure to Balto. The spurts of precum sprinkle the anal walls while he pumps up rapidly, Balto's gray balls hit Lucius's testicles.  
"I also will kill to you." Lucius says before receiving another slap in order that he controls his tongue.  
"You are very tight son of a bitch, these wolves will certainly loose you." Balto says growling in the ear of Lucius. The wolf growls in a rage while Balto's knot touches his sphincter again and again.  
Balto does not stop while he enjoys this almost virgin anus. The bastard has a better ass than Jenna, Balto's forepaws hold with more forces Lucius's hips and he pushes his knot.  
The scream of pain of Lucius is enjoyed by Jenna. She sees satisfied as her mate growls and drools on the neck of Lucius. Balto moans while he feels that his cock is completely surrounded by the wolf's hot entrails.  
Balto's pushes increases and he howls at the moment that he releases his semen in anus of Lucius.  
He growls feeling completely humiliated by what is happening with him. Balto gets in position of tail with tail while pants satisfied to have fucked a tight ass and had a good revenge.  
"I will return in a moment and I am the next one." Farran says looking at his wolves. They nod and their leader gets out of the cave. Jenna smiles at Balto, he also smiles while her chest fills up with air and deflates while he is breathing fast.  
After around twenty minutes Balto begins to pull out his cock, he and Lucius growls until Balto's member slips out of his ass. Saba sees that his father's semen drips from to the dilated hole.  
In that Balto moment and the other ones see that Farran enters in the cave. Jenna's eyes open wide seeing the swollen cock between the legs of the wolf, it is immense. It is thicker and bigger than the member of Lucius.  
"I cannot believe that both could have taken something like that." Jenna says agitatedly while she sees that the big cock is rocking between the legs of the leader of the pack.  
"It was difficult and pleasurable." Saba says while she blushes. Jenna looks at her daughter with surprise and the two female dogs smile with some complicity.  
Jenna gets surprised when Janae gets close to Farran and begins to suck the wolf's penis. Farran smiles pleased and permits that the she-wolf continues and she is who helps him to aim his penis into the hole of the wolf while Janae smiles content.  
While she is holding on the member, Farran pushes his hips and makes Lucius shouts like an animal that is being disemboweled alive. Lucius faints in repeated occasions, a wolf decides to make good use of the mouth of the wolf and he obliges the captive wolf to give him oral sex.  
Jenna passes the rest of the afternoon enjoying the spectacle and observing as Lucius is raped again and again. The female dog has some fun comparing the sizes of the penises of wolves that form a row to rape at their new bitch.  
Very late at night Jenna must go with Balto to a chamber to spend the night and to rest, she would like to see like the wolves continue fucking Lucius.  
But also she wants to sleep with her mate for the first time in weeks.  
BALTO, JENNA KATALG, SABA, KODI, DINGO, DOC, DIXIE © UNIVERSAL  
LUCIUS, FARRAN AND JANAE ARE MY CHARACTERS  
WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH


	7. Reunion and decisions

Two days later Kodi and his brothers are with the rest of the dogs that are in the boiler room to get warm.  
"We should not had permitted them went alone." Dingo says looking at his brothers.  
It had been two weeks since they did not have a notice their mother neither of their sister and their father.  
The brothers already are concerned that something bad would have happened to them. Kodi knows that it is a far place and if something goes wrong, it will take a long time for the help arrive, if it arrives. The four are chatting until their ears raise in alert.  
The dogs to their around also get up in alert and they look directly at boiler room's door. The door opens and a dark figure enters in the room. All dogs growl when a black wolf walks toward them.  
The wolf moves comes closer with care.  
"What do you want?" Doc says asking while he growls and he gets himself in front of the wolf while dogs come closer and slowly they prepare to attack.  
"I am looking for four dogs called: Bomer, Dingo, Kodi and. Ryley." The wolf says while his eyes move sideways to side while he sizes up the situation. Kodi and his brothers walk through the multitude and they get close to the wolf.  
"What are you looking us?" Dingo asks in a rage and hatred.  
"My name is Vern and I am here for orders of the leader of my clan." The wolf says looking at the four and taking down his head lightly to salute respectfully.  
"He gave the order that I communicate you that your father Balto and sister Saba are in our territory." Vern says looking at the four brothers. They get surprised completely just like the other dogs, this the first information that they know of Balto and Saba.  
"Two days ago my clan, the clan of the twin peaks attacked the Boreal clan and we managed to rescue the female known as Jenna." Vern says looking at Dingo. He gets surprised just like his brothers.  
"Is she all right?" Bomer asks while his heart pumps rapidly. This is the news that they had yearn to hear since their mother was kidnapped.  
"As far As I know, she is all right." Vern responds looking at the four brothers that burst into joy just like the other dogs that jump for joy hearing that. Dixie and the friends of Jenna get excited a lot by the news.  
"When your sister and your father came to our clan, they had a meeting with the leader and the council, it took us two weeks to gather the information of intelligence to prepare the attack… the Boreal clan was completely destroyed." The wolf says looking at Kodi.  
Kodi, Bomer and Dingo, Ryley feel complete happiness knowing that those bastards are dead, what they deserve. They would have wished to make it by themselves and bringing pain on all those wolves.  
"We captured the enemy leader and our leader decided to impose him an exemplary punishment. Lucius, the enemy leader will receive the same as he forced to stand to your mother and a lot of females… now he is the official bitch of the clan where each wolf will have rights to fuck and to use him as they wish." Vern says looking at Kodi.  
This increases the happiness of Kodi and his brothers. The four feel satisfied that justice had fall on that that bastard. He was who is behind everything, his pack would not attacked without an order.  
"Your parents are the first ones in fulfill the punishment." Vern says looking at the four brothers that get surprised just like the other dogs. They look at each other with surprise without believe that of Balto and Jenna can torture to somebody.  
"When will return?" Dingo asks looking at the wolf.  
"They will stay three days more with us to recover and next starting his journey to back here." Vern responds. Kodi and his brothers look content to know that in a couple of days they would see their mother again.  
"Why don't you stay to spend the night here? You can depart at dawn before the humans wake up." Dingo asks looking at Vern. He nod while the other dogs in the room nod.  
All of them smile and begin to speak content due the news that they had received. Vern leans on the floor close to a chimney to rest after having accomplished the order that has been given to him.  
Three days later Jenna is close to Balto and Saba in the limits of the territory of the clan of the twin peaks.  
The three prepare to initiate their return trip to Nome, Jenna says good-bye to Janae.  
"Are you sure about this?" Jenna asks anxiously in her voice while she sees the young she-wolf.  
"Of course, being the alpha female has a lot of advantages. Although I have to win the confidence of the clan, I will work hard to achieve it." Janae says looking at Jenna and smiling.  
Jenna smiles and he cannot avoid worrying about the young she-wolf, she and Farran had spent much time together and finally he made the decision to make her his mate.  
The female dog feels worried because he is a big wolf and perhaps dangerous, but after all she can do nothing.  
"To be honest I fallen in love of that cock." Janae says whispering in the ear of Jenna.  
"You are a dirty girl." Jenna says laughing mischievously. Janae also laughs just like the female dog, Balto and Saba look at each other content. Janae and Jenna calm down after some moments.  
"Well… I suppose this is the final good-bye." Janae says with sadness while he sees Jenna. She nods lightly and also she feels sad when says good-bye to the she-wolf, but both were together in many bad moments.  
"Thank you for everything… you took care of me like a mother does with her daughter in terrible circumstances." Janae says looking at Jenna. She smiles smoothly while she sees at the young female, both do not move and they look at each other.  
The eyes of Saba and Balto open completely when Jenna and Janae bring near their mouths and they begin to kiss at the same time that they close their eyes. Jenna pushes her tongue that finds Janae's tongue, their tongues fight and saliva falls to the ground.  
After some minutes they break off the kiss and a saliva thread ranges between their mouths.  
Jenna breaks the saliva thread with her tongue. Both females look at each other and smile one more time before hugging and saying good-bye. Balto, Jenna and Saba begin to walk to return to Nome, the group walks slowly in silence.  
They leave the forest.  
"Mom… can I ask…?" Saba asks with a lot of discomfort. She looks at her father that also feels uncomfortable for what he saw.  
"I know what you do want to ask… during my captivity many times the wolves obliged me to have sex with Janae to give them a good show. I could not hate her and those were the unique moments where I could enjoy the sex with somebody." Jenna says while she walks in middle of Balto and Saba.  
"After being gang-raped, we usually asleep together, it is not agreeable to wake up covered of cum and urine of wolf." Jenna says while she keeps on walking without looking at her mate and her daughter.  
Saba trembles hearing her mother, she refuses to imagine such scene, Balto growls in a rage because he is sure that this is just a simple description of what Jenna had experimented in her kidnapping.  
"When you live an experience like that, you stick to everything that you can and I did stick to Janae and… well I fallen in love with her." Jenna says while he closes her eyes and sighs with sadness. She sees that her daughter and Balto get surprised and they look at her with surprise.  
"But this was last time that I saw her… I love her, but we came from different worlds and I do not love her with the intensity that I love your father." Jenna says making a grimace and looking at her daughter and Balto.

He smiles with discomfort, he does not know what to think about the revelation that Jenna did. The group walks in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Saba… What can you tell me of that subject Farran? He does not give me a lot of confidence." Jenna says worried that the leader will hurt to Janae.  
"Well in sex he is very good..." Saba says while she says he makes out a facial expression of innocent girl.  
Saba laughs seeing that her mother looks at her with surprise, she had obtained the effect that she wanted.  
Jenna looks at her with phony anger, the two females laugh and Balto sees this content.  
"In spite of his size he is a nice guy, Farran treats well the wolves that are under his orders, besides for what I saw... he takes care of the pups and tries to instruct them when he has time. So far as I know that leaders do not make it because it is something that they consider of wolves of low rank." Saba says looking at her mother.  
Jenna looks at Balto and he nods corroborating her daughter's idea about the behavior of the wolves.  
"He worries too much for the pups because according to him they would be one day the future of the pack and one of them would become the leader." Saba says looking at her mother. Jenna nods and decides to give a chance to the wolf.  
Nome's return is difficult for Jenna, her condition makes her difficult to walk rapidly with total freedom.  
She feels the weight of her belly with the cubs of some wolf, a couple of days later Jenna gets excited seeing Nome in the distance.  
She with Balto and the other ones walk toward the town with calm, but with a lot of tempers because they are close to their home. The group gets close to Balto's boat, Jenna's eyes open completely when she sees that a great multitude of dogs is waiting for them next to the home of her mate.  
Nome's dogs burst into joy while they bark and give a welcome to Jenna again with them. Jenna cries with emotion to see her children, they four embrace her with force while dogs gather to their around.  
Jenna cries while he feels the hug of her children, they do not release her for several minutes.  
"I am sorry mom… I was not here to protect you." Ryley says while he looks at with remorse at his mother.  
He had been out of the town with his team of sleigh at the moment of the attack and when they returned, he received the hard news of the kidnapping.  
"It is ok, it made me happy that you were out of danger out of the town." Jenna says looking at her son.  
During the attack she only had the poor consolation that one of her children was out of danger at that moment.  
Dixie and the friends of Jenna meet with her to welcome her like each dog of the town of Nome. They jump around Jenna with emotion, an emotion that subsides when they and the other ones become aware of the pregnancy of Jenna.  
"Jenna…" Dixie says while a tear leaks of her right eye to see that her fears had been done in reality and her friend had been raped by the wolves until they got her pregnant. The other dogs swallow hard and look with sadness to see that something such bad thing happened to a good female dog and friend.  
"Dixie…it is all right." Jenna says smiling at her friend. She embraces her a moment.  
"Well… did you found some interesting boy while I was not here?" Jenna asks doing a grimace to her friend. Dixie gets surprised by the question.  
"Uhmmm… last week a team of sleigh was here and the leader was very attractive." Dixie says looking at Jenna. She smiles and happiness gives back to her the dogs that surround her in addition to the children of Jenna.  
The group returns to Nome where Jenna meets with her girl. The girl jumps with joy around Jenna, the female dog feels very happy and he fights not to faint for happiness.  
Jenna and Rosy do not separate during the following days, Jenna would not leave her girl alone at no time because all this time she missed her a lot.  
A few days later Jenna is with her family in the boiler room, with difficulty she counts everything that happened to her family. Kodi and his brothers feel rage and anger listening the atrocities that their mother suffered in her captivity.  
Saba and Balto already had an idea of what it had happened, but hearing details makes them feel sick just like the other ones. At the end of the story Jenna places her right forepaw on her swollen stomach and she caresses it.  
"Now is moment of the most important thing." Jenna says looking at her children that are in front of her.  
"With some correct maneuvers... we could solve the problem." Dingo says looking at her mother. Jenna gets surprised just like Balto.  
"That can hurt your mother a lot." Balto says the thinking reproachfully that an induced abortion would be somewhat terrible and dangerous for Jenna.  
"Well… we can leave them at the forest or in a river." Bomer says looking at his brothers, they nod. Jenna looks at her children with surprise, she could not believe that they be willing to make something like that.  
"At the beginning I thought in the same as you, but at this point already I can feel them… these cubs are innocent and I have decided that I will bring them up." Jenna says looking at her children, they get surprised just like Saba.  
She had remained quiet all this time, but her mouth opens completely hearing her mother's decision about the cubs.  
"Dad…" Saba says looking at her father to know what Balto thinks about this.  
"Your mother already has made a decision. Regardless of everything I will back her up I know that it will be difficult, but I believe that we can make it." Balto says looking at his children, they look at him and next the four dogs put his attention in Jenna.

"It awaits them a difficult future, these cubs only they will have us to give them a home. It already clear that our friends will not accept them, so I ask you help me to take care and protect them, they have part of me like all of you." Jenna says looking at her family.  
"No I cannot, I will not make it." Saba says while she looks at another side. She feels that she could not love to such monsters product of the repeated rape of her mother.  
Balto opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna stops him putting her left foreleg on his. She shakes smoothly her head.  
"Saba… it is ok, I will not force you to do it, you made a lot to bring me back and I will not ask more." Jenna says looking at her daughter, she smiles softly to her daughter.  
Saba and her mother look at each other for some moments and Jenna puts her gaze on the rest of her children.  
They look at each other in silence until Dingo takes a deep breathing.  
"Ok mom, we will make the best that we can to take care of them just because you ask for it." Dingo says looking at his mother. Jenna smiles content and looks at Balto, he smiles in a soft and affected way.  
After the meeting Balto takes Jenna to his boat, he helps to get to the deck. Both go down to the hold's boat and Jenna opens her eyes with surprise seeing the aurora borealis into that place.  
"Balto… it is beautiful." Jenna says seeing that lights reflect in the roof, the walls and the floor of the hold. She sees the lamp in front of the multiple many-colored broken bottles that generate those beautiful lights.  
Both lean side by side, Balto is behind her. Balto begins to caress Jenna's neck, she feels as the nose of Balto moves on her fur.  
She closes her eyes and enjoys the caresses of nose of Balto. He closes its eyes and permits that the aroma of the fur of Jenna fills his blowholes. Balto places forepaw between the legs of Jenna and he begins to caress his mate's crotch.  
Balto still nuzzles Jenna's neck while he moves his paw on Jenna's vulva, she whines of pleasure while her juices begin to drip of her pink opening.  
Jenna moves and turns over to see at Balto.  
Both look at each other to the eyes and Jenna smiles smoothly before bringing closer her mouth to Balto's mouth.  
She kisses him smoothly and she pushes her tongue against the mouth of Balto, he pushes his tongue that fights with the tongue of Jenna. Their mouths remain united for a couple of a minute before separating.  
The saliva drips of their mouths to the wooden floor, Balto smiles and he begins to nuzzle Jenna with force to oblige her to lean backwards on the floor. Balto gets up and he places himself on Jenna.  
Both look at each other and Jenna licks Balto's cheek affectionately, he enjoys the lick of his mate. Balto smiles and he kisses her for some moments, they break the kiss and Balto takes the Bandana and he pulls it.  
He pulls it smoothly and the bandana slides out of the neck of the female, Balto drops it with care on the floor. Jenna looks at him seductively and Balto licks his mouth at the moment of beginning to lick his mate's neck.  
Licks are tender and slow. Balto moves down his body and he finds Jenna's nipples, she moans when Balto's mouth closes in one of them. The wolf dog begins to suck the nipple smoothly.  
Jenna moans with pleasure and closes her eyes perceiving the pleasurable sensation in that place of her body.  
Balto covers the nipple with saliva while he hits it with the tip of his tongue, he feels content and he opens mouth. Jenna's eyes open and both look at each other, Balto takes down more his body without losing visual contact with Jenna.  
Hiss snout touches the swollen stomach of Jenna, she closes her eyes and looks at other side feeling that the moment had disappeared. Her eyes open when she feels two soft and affectionate licks on her stomach.  
She looks at Balto, he looks at her smiling.  
"Mates in bad and good moments." Balto says looking at Jenna. She opens her eyes and a tear drips of her left eye.  
Balto moves down and his nose touches Jenna's vulva, he takes a deep inspiration in order that the aroma of the slit of his mate fills his sense of smell. It is a delicious aroma that he had not enjoyed in weeks.  
Jenna moans with pleasure when the tongue begins to move on her slit, she moans of pleasure feeling that Balto's tongue spread her vagina lips with each lick, the tongue touches her clitoris and the female trembles of pleasure.  
Balto perceives the juices that drip from the pink hole of his mate. They are delicious and sweet, he enjoys them completely while his penis appears from the inside of his sheath it and grows slowly.  
The tongue of the wolf dog hits the rosy point without stopping, Jenna moans with more pleasure and her body shakes. Balto stops and pushes his tongue against the pink opening, Jenna's eyes open feeling that her mate's tongue penetrates her.  
It zigzags in her inside, juices cover Balto's tongue completely. He has his mouth closed around the vulva to not waste a single drop. Jenna moans more noisily and she growls with force shrieking of pleasure, her body contorts while her orgasm comes to each part of her body.  
Balto drinks the juices with pleasure, his mouth and chin get wet completely. Balto's tongue moves in the swollen and shining vulva. He stops after some moments and he cleans his mouth.  
Jenna breathes agitatedly while she sees the roof, Balto gets up and he positions himself on Jenna, she sees that Balto's crotch is over her face. His thick and swollen penis hangs directly over her mouth.  
A drop of precum falls from the tip, Jenna takes out her tongue to receive the first drop, the female closes her eyes and enjoys the taste. Balto descends his hips and his balls touch Jenna's mouth, she begins to lick her mate's furry orbs.  
Her slow and tender licks cover the two testicles with saliva, she licks the mid line and she opens her mouth. She closes her mouth around the right testicle and Jenna begins to suck it, she pulls it smoothly.  
Balto closes his eyes and he has a good time while Jenna sucks his balls, he feels that the sharp teeth dig in his skin. Jenna uses her left forepaw to caress and to stimulate the other testicle.  
Jenna perceives the aroma of the member of Balto, he is intense and excites her a lot. The female dog releases the testicle to suck the other one, Balto moans and he smiles seeing his penis hanging over the face of his mate, Jenna looks him in the eye while she continues sucking the other testicle.  
Some minutes later she releases it and begins to lick the knot, the taste of the hard meat stimulates the taste buds in the tongue of Jenna. Balto moans smoothly feeling as the rough tongue covers each part of his knot with saliva.  
Jenna's tongue moves through the penis and gets to the tip, Balto shakes when she licks a drop of precum.  
Jenna's forepaw closes around his shaft and she aims it down to her mouth. Balto blurts out a growl of pleasure when Jenna's mouth closes around his member.  
She begins to suck smoothly and closes her eyes to concentrate on the taste. The hard shaft fills her mouth completely. The spurts of precum hit the entrance of her throat, Jenna moves her head slowly.  
Balto moans and look at his mate, she suckles his penis with pleasure. Jenna increases the force of her sucking of the hard penis, Balto's pleasure increases with every moment that pass. Jenna's tongue moves on the tip of his penis.  
The sound of sucking fills completely the inside of the hold, Jenna's saliva drips from her chin.  
"Jenna. I am going to shoot it…" Balto says at the moment of growling and releasing his sperm. Semen spurts are shoot of the opening in the tip of his member.  
Jenna closes her eyes and permits that her mouth fills up, she swallows while she enjoys the seed of her mate. With all of the sperm that she swallowed in her captivity, cum of Balto it is the best and more delicious for her.  
Balto moans in the meantime his mate sucks his cock with more force, Jenna caresses Balto's balls trying extracting more semen. After some moments the flow stops and Balto opens his eyes.  
Jenna opens her mouth and releases Balto's penis, the hard penis rocks on the air for some moments.  
The female smiles and she begins to lick Balto's penis slowly, she licks the knot and Balto's balls.  
"Jenna!" Balto says surprised and opening his eyes when he feels a lick on his anus.  
Jenna says absolutely nothing while she begins to lick the brown small hole of her mate, Balto moans and pants with pleasure. This this is somewhat new for him, Jenna had never made him.  
The posterior hole of the hero of Nome gets wet with warm saliva, the taste is unique and she enjoys it because Balto has a good time. Balto feels that his penis hardens rapidly with each lick.  
Balto has a good time while the tip draws circles on his anus. Jenna stops when he feels that a thick drop of precum falls inside her right ear.  
"Jenna… that… was amazing." Balto says looking at Jenna.

"I learned some useful tricks." Jenna says smiling impishly. Balto moves and she stands up.  
"Balto, take me… claim me and these cubs like yours." Jenna says moving her tail to one side.  
Balto rapidly mounts the female dog, he holds Jenna's hips and with a single push he penetrates her. Jenna gasps and moans with force feeling as the member invades her, Balto begins to fuck her with force and speed.  
"Ohnnn Jenna. You are so soft as usual." Balto says moaning of pleasure. The vagina walls caress his penis.  
Jenna moans with pleasure, she feels as the knot of Balto touches her vulva again and again. After that much time her mate's member penetrates her, she enjoys the feeling in her cave of love.  
The female's stomach rocks of backward and forward. Balto pumps up rapidly inside Jenna, his precum mixes in with the juices of his mate making more pleasurable the penetration.  
Jenna shakes lightly when the spurts of precum hit her vagina walls. She feels as her mate moves on her rapidly, Jenna moves smoothly her tail to caress the chest and Balto's stomach.  
Balto does not stop while he whines of pleasure, his penis moves in out of Jenna's wet vagina. Jenna's juices drip to the floor while the sound of splashing is audible even in the exterior of the boat.  
But to that hour of the night nobody can hear it, Jenna opens her mouth and moans when Balto's knot stretches her vaginal opening and it enters in her body. He increments the velocity of his pushes, both moans with pleasure while their mating becomes intense.  
"Balto… I am cumming!" Jenna says when a continuous flow of her juices covers Balto's member. He feels the strong squeeze of the vaginal walls on his penis.  
The wolf dogs howls with pleasure at the moment of releasing his seed, Jenna trembles with pleasure feeling a great orgasm while she listens the howl, a howl that she loves. The semen spurts are shoot of the penis of the wolf dog.  
Some minutes later Balto and Jenna pant while they recover, Jenna feels that Balto's nose caresses her neck affectionately.  
"Balto my ass, fuck my ass too." Jenna says panting heavily. Balto licks Jenna's cheek to indicate that he will make it.  
After some minutes Balto resumes his pushes in Jenna, she moans while her body rocks. Juices again covers the cock of Balto that recovers its hardness, he stops and pulls out his penis, Jenna and Balto moan of pain.  
Jenna's vaginal opening stretches again and the hard cock slips out, semen is dripping of the pink hole.  
Balto moves his hips and the tip touches Jenna's anus, he begins to push his penis, Jenna feels the pressure in her posterior hole.  
The female closes her eyes to relax, Jenna clenches her teeth when the tip opens her anus and enters in her ass.  
Balto feels that heat surrounds its shaft, he pushes his penis slowly and moans with pleasure.

The hot entrails of Jenna surround his cock, Jenna pants while her anal passage is filled slowly up with hard meat. The knot touches Jenna's anus, his mate holds her with more force and he begins his pushes.  
Balto growls with force while his penis in and out of the tight hole of Jenna, the anal walls gives him a lot of pleasure. He loves the anal sex with Jenna since their first time, she had shrieked with pain, but even so she asked him to continue.  
Jenna moans of pleasure, each powerful Balto's push does that her belly rocks back and forward. Her juices drip of her opening in abundance, Balto's balls hit her vulva and they get wet.  
The color of the bodies of both changes due to the great diversity of colors of the lights of the artificial aurora borealis in the hold of the boat. Balto holds with more force Jenna's hips and he pushes his knot.  
She clenches her teeth feeling the great pressure in her sphincter, her hole suddenly opens and the knot slides in her anus. Jenna moans with pain, a pain that she enjoys because it is her mate's knot.  
Balto's pushes increase in velocity and force while he drools on the neck of Jenna.  
The pants of Jenna it becomes heavier, Balto's balls hit her clitoris and it increases her pleasure a lot. Balto suddenly stops and releases his semen that sprinkles Jenna's rectum, she feels an orgasm when the sticky substance bathes her entrails.  
In this occasion her howl joins to Balto's howl. The inside of the boat becomes full of with a song of passion and lust of the lovers. The semen spurts fills each crack in the bowels of the rectum of the red female.  
Balto does not move while he continues ejaculating in Jenna, the respirations of both are fast and heavy.  
Balto and Jenna wait slowly until the knot loses its size, Jenna feels very happy to be knotted to Balto again.  
Around twenty minutes later Balto pulls his penis out and he growls just like Jenna. Balto's knot had decreased in size enough to try separating. Jenna clenches her teeth when her mate's member slides out of her.  
Balto dismounts to Jenna and he pants rapidly, he sees as his cum drips from the dilated anus of his mate.  
Jenna moans when Balto begins to lick her posterior hole to clean it, Jenna's eyes are closed while Balto licks the seed that is dripping. After that is Jenna's turn to lick and suck Balto's cock.  
She enjoys the taste of the semen that drips. After the cleanliness, Jenna and Balto lean again to rest and to sleep. Jenna places her forepaw on her belly and she caresses it while he feels some worry.  
A caress on her neck surprises her, Balto nuzzles her and puts his forepaw on the forepaw of Jenna that moves on her stomach. Jenna smiles smoothly and her fears are dissipated, she has the support of her family and Balto to raise these cubs.  
BALTO, JENNA KATALG, SABA, KODI, DINGO, DOC, DIXIE © UNIVERSAL  
LUCIUS, FARRAN, VERN AND JANAE ARE MY CHARACTERS  
WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH


End file.
